In fear of The End Beast
by Misteria the wolf
Summary: *Follow on from 'In fear of the world'* The end of the world... Everyone makes out it's all natural disasters, but boy are they wrong. A god will destroy our planet, and it's up to us to stop him before it's too late... and before he gets me... My name is Xavier, and I'm the key to our survival*OC form on profile* T rating for slightly mature audiences *OCs wanted!*
1. 1)Christmas Cookies

***Chistmas. The one time the Sonic cast can have huge sleepover where Carman and Rouge don't beat the snot out of one another. Sonic's family legacy has just began with the birth of the twins, so what is in store for the blue blur? Is he cut out for parenting? But, can everyone be trusted?***

**A/N: read 'In fear of the world' first to understand some points within this story! You've been told! Narezco, Dez, Rosalie, Xavier, Jaci, Killjoys, Roxi, Carman, Anya, Byron, Pablo, Willa, Sephi, Misteria, Alana, Shockwave, Travis, Flower, Jemma, Altha, Jay, Trickster, Bandit, Cloud, Mistletoe, Holly, Muttina and Brianna (Anna/Annie) belong to me. SEGA own the usual lot.**

** Heartz belongs to Pokefanofthecentury.**

** Noah, Stacey and Spencer are copyright of Bearvlley3365 (I hope I used that right). **

**Rae is from RobinTheSky. **

**Guest lent me Serena (now Patch, will return to normal later). **

**And finally, Alicia Knight was sent from Adorablehedgi12.**

***Story name has been changed as I can't write a huge story on Christmas consisting of at least 20 chapters (that's the goal anyway, please help by sending in original characters). Tell me what you think on this story name in the review book below, because that's what it's for. If you don't, I'll get Carman on ya!***

* * *

Amy's pov:

Eight months ago, I remember my special man, Narezco, fighting with his and Shadow's older, evil brother. I thought I lost my white and black, five-star cook hedgehog prince (he is actually a prince), but a quick glance into our kitchen showed the ultimate cook making some of his infamous Christmas cookies with his younger child, a pure red hedgehog call Dez, who had fully recovered from his injuries he got in the last book. His older child was called Heartz, red like her younger brother, but with black tips on her quills like her father's. She was visiting her loved one, Scourge, who was serving a life sentence for murder. Heartz should be there with him and Fiona, but you can't put a ghost in prison. Yep, you heard me: Ghost. If you have just plunged yourself into this adventure, even though the author actually bothered to tell you to read the other story first, you should know that Heartz; Alana, Narezco's mother; Flower, Willa and Pablo the rabbits' mother; Jemma, Anya and Byron's mother; Big the cat and Noah the panda were killed by Jay, Heartz and Dez's uncle, so the are half ghost, I think. Well, Heartz is.

I was sat watching the news, hoping they showed the breaking news on Anya and Sonic. They were expecting the female tiger to give birth any day now, but why was I watching tv? They don't broadcast every birth ever, do they? But this was different; Anya was a multitalented, multimillionaire actress, pop star and model, and Sonic... everyone knows who he is.

"Ames, babe, you gonna help?" Narezco asked as he came up from behind me and pecked my cheek. His hand travelled down my arm to my hand that the remote was resting in. He turned the tv off, "You don't need to see it on that; we'll see the twins on Christmas eve, when we go over Shads and Rouge's," He rubbed his nose into my neck.

"Dad?" the pure red hedgehog asked, "Should I be watching this?" The white and black copy of his brother, the ultimate Shadow, drew back in shock and blushed intensly.

"Sorry babe. Got carried away. Don't you have'ta get all the kids their presents. I've got the others covered," Narezco said and motioned for his son to go upstairs, "I got them them all Vodka," he whispered when we were alone.

"Is that wise?" I asked, a certain golden hedgehog stood out in my mind.

"Dear god!" he slapped himself in the head, "I already wrapped Carman's!"

* * *

Silver's pov:

Do you know what the best thing about Chistmas is? For me, it's a time were I can bond with my sofa in the basement with Xavier the bat, my little brother, while watching all six Star Wars movies back-to-back. And the best part was: NO WORK! I could hear Rosalie, my other sibling; Bokkun; my cousin Roxi and her Chao Killjoys marching around like elephants while my beautiful wife, Blaze; our daughter Brianna the cat; Byron, unknown brother of Anya Tiger-Lily the Hedgehog and Shadow chatting and occasionally laughing.

Xavier focused (well, tried to) on using his R2-D2 figurine to destoy the hell out of C3PO , chucking the golden robot across the room, frowning. That facial feature didn't look out of place on him, like our father, but then again, smiling wasn't to out of place either. He was in ripped and tatty jeans and his torso was covered by a blue shirt that was also ripped. I wore something simular but my top was neon green.

"What'ya doin'?" a high pitched voice asked. I turned around to see Rosalie, the white hedgehog with red eyes like her dad and curly pink hair. She was in a denim thing that looked like a fuse between a dress and dungarees with a red t-shirt underneath. It wasn't overly cold, but she also had thick fur, so she was set. Her red orbs looked at the tv, "Star Wars? Boring!" she yawned and climbed over the arm of the sofa and sat on my lap.

"Aren't you playing with Bokkun, Killjoys and Roxi?" I asked, "_Candyfloss_," I added the last part as I knew it annoyed the hell out of her.

"Don't call me that!" she spat and yanked on one of my quills. For a seven year old hedgehog (her birthday was 3 months ago, at least I think so) she had power, "Bokkun is helping Blaze with dinner and Roxi, Killjoys and Byron went home a minute ago. Daddy says he wants you two to get off your asses upstairs and help," she jumped off my lap and ran over to the stairs, "He also called you motherfudgers. What are motherfudgers, Silver?" for that, I had no answer.

"It's a mother made of fudge!" Xavier laughed and I glared at him.

"Don't listen to him Rosie," I warned her.

"Got it. I was gonna ask mummy anyway," she giggled and run up the stairs with super speed.

* * *

Mephiles' pov:

"Remind me why we are here again Carman," I asked as we walked into the mall. The golden hedgehog clearly didn't get the message to wrap up warm, even though it was below freezing point; her red jumper lined with what looked like cotton wool looked way too small and it just about covered her upper chest, she wore a skimpy matching skirt that barely covered her ass and she wore long white socks with huge red boots to cover up her legs.

"1) We are here Christmas shopping. Vector and Espio are making their infamous stuffed pork, Charmy has to occupy Jaci so we got stuck with this job. And 2) You think I'm not covered properly, but look at you," Carman pointed out that I was only wearing a blue and green scarf. How had she known I was thinking that? "I can read minds," She smiled.

"I'm cold blooded, much like Vector and Espio, so what is your excuse?" I asked Carman.

"My fur can adapt to certain circumstances, so in winter it becomes thicker and in summer it's very short and fine,"

"Oh..." I dropped the subject, "what do we need to get?"

"Espio got most of the gifts a month ago, so we just need to get the kids'," She smiled yet again, "We get the easy part,"

"Oh joy," I said sarcastically, but the hedgehog grabbed my wrist and dragged me into a art store, "Why in here?"

"Xavier wants to become and artist and he closes himself off from the rest of the world to paint in his room," she explained unnecessarily, "You can wait outside if you want to, Mr grumpy," she stuck her lower lip out and placed her hands on her hips. I just rolled my eyes and walked out of the shop. I leaned on a pole thing with a light at the top when I heard a female call my name. I looked over to see a pink hedgehog in a orange jacket and jeans (she looked more ready for winter than the golden hedgehog taking her time in store) and a smaller red hedgehog with black quills wearing the same, but the orange jacket was substituted for a green one.

"What are you doing here?" Amy asked.

"I'm stuck shopping with Carman," I replied lazily, "she's in that store," I jerked my thumb to the art shop.

"We were about to go in there!" Heartz smiled, totally unlike her.

"She's just really exited over something, Mephiles,"

"What? Christmas?"

"Nope," Heartz laughed, "the commander has permitted Scourge and Fiona to stay with us for Christmas! But not Pablo, that dude's insane,"

"Who else knows about this?" I asked.

"Just dad and Dez," Heartz looked over my shoulder, "Hey Caramel!"

"I don't get why you guys call me that," The golden hedgehog joked as she came over with a big bag. She dumped the bag on my foot (it hurt) and gave her niece a huge hug. She then hugged Amy.

"Have you got a cute dress for the party next week? Knowing you, you do, don't you?" The pink hedgehog asked, "it would be funny to see you and Rouge fight over who has the cutest and skimpyest dress for the fourth year running,"

"Wait? What party?" I was shocked. Heartz also looked confused.

"The annual Christmas party at 'Club Rouge' silly," Amy said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"I'm making a bet that Xavier passes out in the first hour or so," Carman said.

"That's mean Carman," Amy scolded.

"Why on earth would X pass out?" Heartz asked, "Will I need to drill this info out of Mel, Anna or Trav? Dez won't be of any use,"

"X?" Amy laughed, "oh... Wait that's his nickname in the gang, isn't it..." her voice trailed off. She looked at the clock in the centre of the mall, "My god! Me and Heartz will see you at the party, if not sooner," she smiled as she and the red hedgehog left.

"Can we go now?" I whined.

"No! How old are you?" Carman growled.

"25,"

"Really? I thought you were older. You're even younger than Sonic!" she laughed, "How old were you when you met Shadow as he knew from before, right?"

"I was just born when I met your brother, but he first met me when I was ten. How old is Sonic?"

"Sonic is 30, how does that work?" she asked, looking straight ahead at other stores to look in, "We still have to get 11 other kid's presents and special presents for Sonic, Anya and the babies by next week! Let's get Mel's and be on our way,"

"What does Melody like?"

"Music,"

* * *

**Before I get bashful comments stating that Christmas is in 4 months or that Mephiles shouldn't be be Christmas shopping or that Narezco shouldn't be a good cook or something daft, can I just say I got the whole idea in a dream. And yes, even Xavier, the stupid, clustaphobic bat can love Star Wars. If you don't, I'm gonna sue ya! And I know I said this wouldn't come out until next month, what the hell do I care? Have I ever stuck by what I said (read: all Author's comments in last story)?**


	2. 2)Before the party

**-Welcome to chapter two of this story. Don't hesitate to send in OCs for the Christmas party. I want to make it as made and funny as possible!-**

* * *

**Misteria the Wolf: Xavier, want the honor of saying the line?**

**Xavier the Bat: What line?**

**Rosalie the Hedgebat: He didn't get the new copy of the script, did you big brother?**

**Xavier the Bat: We have scripts?**

**Carman the Hedgehog: Did you by any chance get ****_all _****of the brains, Rosa?**

**Rosalie the Hedgebat: Sadly, yes...**

**Misteria the Wolf: Fine, next in line is... Byron! Say the line honey!**

**Byron the aqua/Sumatran Tiger: Got it. Misteria doesn't own Sonic. If she did, she would more than likely add us in and make the story plots more confusing than that of Sonic 06. Misteria only owns the characters listed in chapter 1.**

**Heartz the Hedgehog: Stacey, Noah and Spencer belong to Bearvalley3365. I belong to Pokefanofthecentury. Alicia Knight belongs to Adorablehedgi12. Rae was made by RobbinTheSky. Finally, Serena was sent by Guest.**

**Misteria the Wolf: Who said you could say the last part? Byron was supposed to say it all to give him an important part. Stop stealing his thunder!**

**Heartz the Hedgehog: My script says that I read that part.**

**Rosalie the Hedgebat: You've got the old script, just like Xavier *laughs***

**Xavier the Bat: Can we please get on with the chapter. We are in a small bedroom and there is loads of people in here. I DON'T LIKE IT! *FAINTS***

**Sophie the Human: Do we call a paramedic?**

**All of the sonic cast/OCs but Sophie and Xavier: ...**

* * *

Roxi's pov:

Me and daddy were walking back to our home in the Reverse Dimension when something white journeyed down from the sky and landed on my nose. It was cold. More began to fall until they began to create a blanket over the city.

"What is this daddy?" I asked as I picked up a clump of the colourless, freezing substance.

"It's called snow, Roxi," he smiled. We were now on the outskirts of the city and daddy stared at the centre, almost mesmerized by the beauty.

"We don't get this in the Reverse Dimension," I tilted my head slightly to the left, "Why don't we daddy,"

"Remember, there is no flow of time there. There is no chill in the wind, no wind at all actually. It's always warm there so it is safe for Sephi to survive there. No sunset, no fogs, no mists, no hail and no rain. The plants there don't need moisture so it is ideal. To get snow, you need rain and cold air, that's why we don't get snow,"

"Does snow serve any purpose?" Killjoys queried, sitting on my head and his English accent thick.

"What'd he say honey? You know I can't understand the language of Chao like you and your..." It looked as if he was gonna cry; he had bit his lower lip and is eyes looked waterry.

"I miss mummy too," I muttered and clung onto daddy, trying to not to cry myself.

"And I miss Madam Time," Killjoys wiped away a tear forming in his eye and jumped from my black quills with green highlights to daddy's shoulder. When we got to the portal to our world, all three of our eyes were red and bloodshot from crying so much through the forest. There, we saw Muttina the Chao, a beautiful female of her species, and a black being with quills like me, Uncle Narezco, uncle Shadow and that Mephiles guy, but these were purple. Her eyes were red and catlike and hair like Narezco's girlfriend's that covered Herger right eye. She had the tail and horn of a chameleon, wings of a raven and large bat ears; an overall beautiful fan character who deserved to be in the games.

"Why do you look so down in the dumps guys?" The female Chao asked, hugging the black Chao by the name of Killjoys.

"Were you thinking about her again? I don't blame ya, I met her when I was seventeen, thirty years ago," Rae mussed, cuddling me and wiping my tears from my eyes.

"But your still seventeen! How does that work?" I asked, "Shouldn't you be 47?"

"Maybe, but Willa, Sephi, Byron and your mum rescued me and Serena from Prison Island, Willa and Sephi bought us here, where we haven't aged since,"

"To be honest, it was only me and Mist who rescued you. We rescued the other two and they requested we rescue you too," daddy explained.

"But I have been raised within the Reverse Dimension all my life, why do I age there then?" I asked, ignoring whatever daddy said.

"I have absolutely no idea why, but come on, Serena is sewing outfits for the party. Lets go!" Rae smiled and took my hand.

* * *

One week later.

* * *

Rouge's pov:

"Silver, can you help me!" Blaze called from the kitchen. I was up in my room, trying to decide on what dress to wear: my deep blue strapless dress that came down to my danty toes, my purple skimpy dress or my red skimpy dress with white cotton around the hem and neck.

"Silver! You claim to work at Pizza Hut and you burn a pre-made Pizza from Tesco! You must be the worst cook in the world!" I heard Narezco scream at the male hedgehog from the future. Narezco and Dez had come over early to help us set up while Amy and Heartz went to pick up Scourge and Fiona. I wasn't keen on the idea on having two criminals in my house, but Heartz reassured me that they were fine and they would stay with her and the kids.

"Don't yell at Silvs, he's trying his best!" Rosalie shot back. It was sweet that she stuck up for him most of the time. Most people made fun of him because he looked like a weed plant, or he's super gullible. They want to pick on someone gullible? Go annoy Knuckles and wait for him go ballistic on you!

"Rouge?" Annie asked, knocking on my door, "You ready?"

"No hun, I can't make a decision on what to wear,"

"Put on your red and white dress and your Santa hat," She smiled, "I'm wearing my black and white one and mum is wearing her purple and white one. We could be like triplets!" the red cat suggested and I could hear her run down the stairs.

When I came down, I could see the guys were trying their best on setting up. Then I saw Xavier and Dez having a thumb war.

"What the hell do you think your doing boys?" I growled, pausing after every word to add more suspense to what I said.

"Thumb war," Dez said blankly, like I had asked him a question on the weather and he said it was raining.

"I can see that. But, why?"

"Do see who does the dishes," Xavier responded quickly.

"I asked _both _of you to do the dishes!" Shadow yelled, and it looked as if his left eye twitched ever so slightly. The boys continued their thumb war.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," the pure red hedgehog yawned. The black and red hedgehog looked as if he was going to lose it and started glowing a faint red.

"Chaos..." he muttered.

"Oh dear god!" Xavier breathed and grabbed his cousin's wrist and dragged him into the kitchen. Shadow smiled and lost his glow.

"Holy hell! How do you choose when to use your chaos attack?" Narezco asked, wearing an apron with the words 'All hail the cook, B*****s!' printed on largely.

"What do you mean?" Shadow asked, ajusting his blood-red tie, "Rouge, why on earth do I have'ta wear this?"

"It's a party," I said sternly.

"When I want to use Chaos Hazard, I have to be EXTREMELY..." he looked around and spotted something pink, "... ticked off at something or someone to use it, and then I have to use it; can't choose not to use it," Narezco stated, being wearry on what words to use as the little, mind controlling (I kid you not), candyfloss wannabe hedgehog was over on the other side of the room, playing with her dollhouse the Chaotix got her last year for Christmas. I looked at the clock: Three-Thirty pm, time the guests were getting here.

* * *

**To make sure I get a fair amount of OCs sent to me, I'll make a form below for you to fill out. I will use Carman as the test subjest for this.**

**Carman the hedgehog: You do that and I'll rip your heart out through your chest!**

**Vector the Crocodile: It's just an Author's note, it has no heart.**

**Carman the Hedgehog: Fine, I'll rip out yours instead!**

**Vector the Crocodile: God! Help me!**

**Mephiles the Dark: I'd rather not...**

* * *

**Name: Camilla (Carman)**

**Gender: Female**

**Age: immortal (82)**

**Species: Hedgehog **

**Appearance: Golden fur with peach skin. Red eyes like her younger brother, Shadow. Quills like Knuckles but shorter.**

**Usual outfit: Grey short sleeved top; black jeans; grey googles that rest on her forehead; grey, metallic gloves; grey boots.**

**Party outfit: strapless red dress that almost shows her ass. Thick mascara and red eyeshadow. Red high heels.**

**(17+) Person they wouldn't want to be partnered with for '7 minutes in heaven': Vector the Crocodile.**

**Personality: Slight bipolar disorder, causing her to snap and be deadly. Hates Rouge and can't Stand Vector. At all.**

**(17+) gets drunk easily: yes**

**Can they dance: Not if sober**

**Powers: Fur that changes in different settings, mind reading, chaos Draco**

* * *

**Mephiles the Dark: ... You're 82?!**

**Carman the Hedgehog: What do you want? Shadow is 79!**

**Vector the Crocodile: Camilla? *Laughs***

**Carman the Hedgehog: At least I don't chase after people who are older than myself.**

**Willa the Rabbit: What'ya talking about?**

**Shadow the Hedgehog: *Screams* H-How long have have been in here?**

**Willa the Rabbit: I've been hanging on the ceiling for about... The whole chapter.**

**Shadow the Hedgehog: *Eye twitching* how did she...?**

**Mephiles the Dark: I don't know, but I like her! Ladies and Gentlemen, Shadow the Hedgehog, the ultimate life-form has jumped out of his skin over a Rabbit! ... Who's room are we in?**

**Xavier the Bat: Mine! Now, get out!**


	3. 3) SPP1: 7 minutes in heaven

**Misteria the Wolf: Roxi! You and Killjoys play outside!**

**Roxi the Wolf: Aww, but we wanna play in here!**

**Misteria the Wolf: Not while mummy and daddy are hosting a chapter.**

**Killjoys the Chao: how come your doing this anyway?**

**Misteria the Wolf: Out. Now.**

***Roxi and Killjoys leave***

**Mephiles the Dark: why on earth did you invite me and Vector to join you? After what happened when we left chapter 2, I'm surprised you let me in that last segment!**

**Vector the Crocodile: Yeah, my jaw still hurts from where Carman smashed it on Shadow's head.**

**Willa Samurai the Rabbit: That's what you get for making a character with a bipolar disorder...**

**Misteria the Wolf: That's what Vector and Mephiles get for mocking her name and age!**

**Vector the Crocodile: Can we please move on? Why the hell did you kidnap us?**

**Willa Samurai the Rabbit: What's up with that?**

**Misteria the Wolf: I never said I was a good author! And, how on earth do you appear, like, everywhere?**

**Willa Samurai the Rabbit: You should know, you created me! I believe it's because I'm a ninja!**

**Vector the Crocodile: No, Espio is a ninja and Jaci is a ninja in training. I think you are a Samurai.**

**Willa Samurai the Rabbit: You can't make a bold claim like that!**

**Mephiles the Dark: You sure? I think the word 'Samurai' is a big give away.**

**Misteria the Wolf: Vector! Read this before it gets out of hand! *hits him with a paper airplane* And after, Mephiles, read this after he if finished. *Places the sheet in front of him***

**Willa Samurai the Rabbit: What do I do? **

**Misteria the Wolf: You sit quietly and you ****_might _****get a cookie.**

**Willa Samurai the Rabbit: I'll do it, for the cookie!**

**Vector the Crocodile: Misteria owns the OCs, but: Heartz, Rae, Serena, Noah, Stacey, Spencer, Alicia Knight, Nitro, Mindy and... Uh, Misteria, you spelt John's name wrong... Ah, scew it. These characters... Misteria, you really need to work on your spelling... belong to their respected owners. The Sonic cast is owned by the Sonic team.**

**Mephiles the Dark: ...**

**Misteria the Wolf: Mephiles! Read it now!**

**Mephiles the Dark: Is this a bad time to tell you I can't read?**

**Willa Samurai the rabbit: by the scoul on her face, I think it is a bad time.**

**Misteria the Wolf: Mephiles, hand Willa the paper-**

**Willa Samurai the Rabbit: But the cookie!**

**Misteria the Wolf: You will get it later, now read!**

**Willa Samurai the Rabbit: Don't want to get on her bad side...**

**Vector the Crocodile: I think your already on it!**

**Willa Samurai the Rabbit: Nope. She's been worse.**

**Mephiles the Dark: Dear god! Who is the worst with temper?**

**Willa Samurai the Rabbit: Carman by a longshot.**

**Mephiles the Dark: *Mumbles something about Carman and beauty***

**Vector the Crocodile: What did you say, Mephiles? *silence* Lets get this over with before Mist pops a blood vessel.**

**Willa Samurai the Rabbit: I agree. Blaze mentioned in the last chapter about the first part being the children's truth or dare being first.**

**Mephiles the Dark: Rouge said it; Blaze wasn't even there.**

******Willa Samurai the Rabbit**: Ok. Whoever that guy said, said whatever I was talking about a minute ago, that is false. Because no-one wrote a truth/dare for any of the candidates so we are going to have the '7 minutes in heaven', whatever that is, and use some of the pairings Bearvalley3365 provided. There! Done! Now can I have my cookie?

**Misteria the Wolf: God! You're worse than Xavier when it comes to cookies, and he loves them! Let's get on with the chapter before Vector uncovers what Mephiles said!**

* * *

Carman's pov:

"What dress should I wear, mummy?" The brown Chameleon asked as Cream the Rabbit walked into her room.

"I think you should wear this," the rabbit pulled out a beautiful black frock with a black rose pinned to the top left corner and a matching black tiara, "What do you think, Carman?"

"Yeah, Rouge got her that for her birthday and she hasn't worn it yet," I answered, looking in my pocket mirror to apply my red eyeshadow. I was in my usual party outfit consisting of way-to-high heels that were blood red and my hot red strapless dress that just came over my ass. I moved onto my mascara when I realized what game we were gonna play later at the party.

"Getting dolled up for Vector are we?" Cream mocked and made a kissy face.

"I'm this close from poking your eyes out!" I growled and closed two of my fingers together, leaving a tiny gap between them, "Why don't you get _your _dress on," I advised, pointing at the towel drapped across her body, "I think Jaci knows how to dress herself, she did turn eight a month ago!"

"Got it!" the rabbit said quickly and ran into her room.

"What did mummy mean by: 'Getting dolled up for Vector'? Are you going out with him?" the child asked, sitting on her bed, "can you help he get my shoes on?"

"Sure," I smiled and walked over to her cupboard and opened it, "What ones?"

"My mini high heels!" I picked up the pair she specified and sat next to her.

"I'm not going out with Vector, you know I can't stand him! I only look at him as a coworker, nothing more," I explained, doing up the buckle on her first shoe.

"So what did she mean?"

"It's a game us grown Ups play called 'Seven minutes in heaven'. Two people are chosen to go into a small, dark room. I looked it up on Wikipedia and it said they do whatever they want, but Rouge and Amy, the ones who host it, have changed the rules slightly for the version we play: we have to make out in there! It's gross, and I'm usually partnered up with Vector,"

* * *

**Willa Samurai the Rabbit: That's what you do in that game?!**

**Vector the Crocodile: Yeah, can we get on with reading the chapter?**

**Mephiles the Dark: Hold up! What do you do in the game? **

***Willa whispered what Carman said to Jaci to him***

**Mephiles the Dark: That's sick! Carman... And... Vector?**

**Vector the Crocodile: You jealous bro?**

**Mephiles the Dark: *Blushes* What? No!**

**Vector the Crocodile: Well you shouldn't: I nearly always end up in hospital because she beats me up. I bet Rouge and Amy rigged it!**

**Willa Samurai the Rabbit: Where is Misteria?**

**Mephiles the Dark: at the shop, getting you and Xavier cookies...**

**Willa Samurai the Rabbit: What did that bat do to deserve cookies? Anyway, lets get on with reading the chapter... It's gonna be long, I can tell it. And I promise to read it to you, Mephi.**

**Vector the Crocodile: Mephi?**

***Mephiles hides under a convenient table***

**Willa Samurai the Rabbit: What? Mephi is a popular nickname fan-girls give him. It's better than what most do!**

**Mephiles the Dark: Please! Move on!**

* * *

**Time skip to when '7 minutes in heaven'**

* * *

No-one's pov:

The grown Ups sat down by the bar, while a pink hedgehog and a female white bat stood up in front of the crowd. They weren't concerned if the children walked in, for all they knew, the 15 miniature beings were playing truth or dare in Bokkun and Rosalie's room.

On one side sat the males: A strong, black hedgehog with red quills and eyes; a green crocodile; a ninja magenta Chameleon, proving that pink is the perfect colour for a ninja to be; a mouthless demon hedgehog; a hyperactive bee, a grey hunter hedgehog with a bow and arrows slung over his shoulder, despite this being a party; a male bat who sported almost all of the same colours of his older sister, who was the great Rouge herself; a multicoloured gorilla in a tuxedo and was tallest by far; a coloured human with an awesome affro; an old guy; a green hedgehog with a absolute ton of quills sticking out of his forehead; a tiger with messy hair and mini green glasses; the gullible pothead; a red echidna; a yellow echidna; a two tailed fox; a panda bear; two Chao, a black one with green patches and a blue one in a tie; a purple retarded cat who isn't even playing the game; a human with epic ginger hair; the ginger dude's butler; a white and black hedgehog, a green hawk and a awesome robot who wanted to kill Eggman.

Over on the over side settled many females: a golden hedgehog who looked more like an echidna; a pale brown rabbit and a dark brown rabbit; a fennec fox with very long and fine black hair; a very sweet white mouse with red eyes; a blonde female who was competitive with weedplant; a pyrokinetic cat; A hybrid that looked like the ultimate lifeform; a ginger female with many freckles; a squirrel who wore virtually nothing; a cyborg rabbit; a plant girl, a ancient tribal princess; a mongoose; a noctune echidna; a grey leapard; the female bat's coworker with purple eyes, a purple swallow and a purple hedgehog.

There was no sight of Sonic, Anya and Sophie.

"Right!" Amy sang, breaking the silence, "Who wants to pull out the first name?" No response, "Cream, wanna pull one out?"

"Sure Amy!" she placed her hand in the bucket and pulled outs piece of paper, "First person is... Espio!" the ninja looked up and walked up. He pulled out the next name from the tub with her females' names.

"Who'd ya pick?" Rouge asked, looking over his shoulder, "Willa!" the female broke out into hysterical laughter.

"What's so funny?" the rabbit asked, scratching her head.

"Are you as thick as you are a good swords fighter?" Sonia joked, texting on her phone.

"...What does that mean?" Willa asked.

"Just get in the cupboard and spare us your stupidity!" Cosmo muttered, shaking her head as the idiot rabbit walked with Espio into the small room by the toilets.

"What do we do now?" Mephiles asked, clearly bored out of his mind.

"Live entertainment?" Rouge suggested, followed by a lot of 'get in!'s and 'whoo's.

"Get Byron up on stage and make him sing!" Rae ordered, shoving the tiger onto the raised platform.

"Byron sings?" Noah queried.

"Sing 'Hey Porsche' by Nelly!" Sally commanded, handing over the sheet music.

* * *

Hey Porsche: preformed by Byron, originally Nelly.

Hey lil' Porsche, I wanna try ya,

Crazy baby girl, there ain't nothing like you,

Hey lil' Porsche, so right I had to get ya,

B-b-back it up, let's roll, roll, roll, roll

Girl let's go!

You sexy thing, you turn me on,

I need a private show,

Here on the lawn, in my garage,

I take you on the road, hey Porsche girl,

You know what I wanna do,

Come on let me slide under so I can work on, work on you

I wanna take your top off,

Celebrate this champagne pop-off, yeah,

We could turn the clocks off,

No rush, we could just park somewhere,

I don't need nobody's permission, yeah.

No keys, push start to ignition. Say...

Hey lil' Porsche, I wanna try ya,

Crazy baby girl, thee ain't nothing like you,

Hey lil' Porsche, so right I had to get ya,

B-b-back it up, let's roll, roll roll, roll

Na-na-na-na-na-na

Hey Porsche

Na-na-na-na-na-na

I want you

Na-na-na-na-na-na

Hey Porsche

Na-na-na-na-na-na

I, I want you

Damn I've been dreaming about the day you let me take you home,

Just for a weekend, maybe more, just sayin'

See, I've never seen an ass like that

You gon' make a nigga crash like that

Since I seen you in the window

Knew what I was in for

Spending every rack on that

I wanna take your top off

Celebrate this champagne top-off, yeah

We could turn the clocks off

No rush, baby we could just park somewhere

I don't need nobody's permission

No keys, push start to ignition. Say...

Hey lil' Porsche, I wanna try ya

Crazy baby girl, there ain't nothing like you

Hey lil' Porsche, so right I had to get ya

B-b-back it up, lets roll, roll, roll, roll

Na-na-na-na-na-na

Hey Porsche

Na-na-na-na-na-na

I want you

Na-na-na-na-na-na

Hey Porsche

Na-na-na-na-na-na

I, I want ya

I wanna see how fast you can go

See how you handle as I'm losing control

As I make you turn around

Hey, let me turn up your sound

T-t-turn it up and now here we go

Hey lil' Porsche, I wanna try ya

Crazy baby girl, there ain't nothing like you

Hey lil' Porsche, so right I had to get ya

B-b-back it up, lets roll, roll, roll, roll

Na-na-na-na-na-na

Hey Porsche

Na-na-na-na-na-na

I want you

Na-na-na-na-na-na

Hey Porsche

Na-na-na-na-na-na

I, I want you

* * *

**Willa Samurai the Rabbit: ok, it goes to list the couples... Vector and Rae, Manic and Mindy, Danny and Frances, Nitro and Sonia...**

**Vector the Crocodile: What? I was paired up with hybrid! Well, at least I wasn't paired up with Carman. Who was paired up with her?**

**Willa Samurai the Rabbit: *shows vector the list***

**Mephiles the Dark: who was it?**

**Vector the crocodile: ...**

**Willa Samurai the Rabbit: ...**

**Both: why'd you want to know?**

**Mephiles the Dark: *blushes* no reason **

***Misteria, Rosalie, Carman and Wave walk in***

**Carman the Hedgehog: what are you talking about?**

**Vector the Crocodile: we were just reading chapter 3 and looking at who you partnered with who.**

**Carman the Hedgehog: let me look! I need to know if I'm partnered with a certain reptile or not.**

**Wave the Swallow: who was I partnered with, Misteria?**

**Misteria the Wolf: don't worry, I made sure you were partnered with Jet!**

**Rosalie the Hedgebat: why did you drag me here? **

**Misteria the Wolf: for a new thing I'm trying out where you pester some poor sap from the sonic crew with questions the readers send in. I'm calling it: RPG!**

**Willa Samurai the Rabbit: Role-playing-game?**

**Misteria the Wolf: No. Rosa's perstering game!**

**Rosalie the Hedgebat: who's the first Victim?**

**Misteria the Wolf: Mephiles!**

**Mephiles the Dark: Why do you hate me so?**

**Carman the Hedgehog: and why on earth did you partner me with him?!**

**Mephiles the Dark: *blushes* What?**

**Carman the Hedgehog: read.**

**Mephiles the Dark: I can't read.**

**Carman the Hedgehog: you are utterly pathetic!**

* * *

**-Post random questions for Rosalie to pester Mephiles with in the comment section below. Let the pestering begin! Also, choose a host from every chapter (in this case: Willa, Mephiles and Vector) and send them a cookie. They will thank you for you generosity!-**


	4. 4) SPP2: truth, dare, kiss or swear

**Misteria the Wolf: I wouldn't usually open a chapter on a sad note, but one of my friends (Bearvalley6635, I thank you for telling me about this) told me in a review for one of my other stories.**

**Wave the Swallow: We have gained intelligence on something called SOAP. Misteria doesn't know much on this subject, but thankfully, Kegger98 has provided us with ****_some _****information on this subject: it's something that will destroy the internet! YouTube, Devianart and this site itself are just some of the suspected targets.**

**Carman the Hedgehog: please, send in whatever you know about SOAP via review so the rest of the public can see how big this threat is and hopefully fight against it!**

**Willa Samurai the Rabbit: We need your support to keep this site up for as long as possible, there are so many talented people on here!**

**Misteria the Wolf: Enough of this upsetting news! We have some cookies to give out! Carman?**

**Carman the Hedgehog: Got the basket right here! *holds up basket***

**Rosalie the Hedgebat: Do you have Hazelnut ones?**

**Carman the Hedgehog: ... Yes...**

**Rosalie the Hedgebat: made with soy milk?**

**Carman the Hedgehog: Wave? You made them!**

**Wave the Swallow: No, I didn't make 'em with soy milk. Who drinks that kind of stuff!**

**Rosalie the Hedgebat: I do! You know I've got Hypolactasia!**

**Mephiles the Dark: *Whispers* Hey, Vector, what's that?**

**Vector the Crocodile: She can't eat dairy products.**

**Mephiles the Dark: Oh...**

**Rosalie the Hedgebat: Redsnivy has voted to give Willa a cookie. They also said you can have your favourite!**

**Carman the Hedgehog: Double chocolate chip, right?**

**Willa Samurai the Rabbit: Yep *Eats cookie in one bite***

**Wave the Swallow: Bearvalley6635 has sent Vector a cookie!**

**Mephiles the Dark: Did anyone send me a cookie?**

**Misteria the Wolf: Sorry dude. None whatever. But, to be honest, you are a bit OOC in this trilogy! However, so you don't feel left out, I could make Carman give you a hug!**

**Carman the Hedgehog: you do that and this story won't ever be updated ever, and nether would any other story under your name!**

**Vector the Crocodile: do I need to fire you from the Chaotix?**

**Carman the Hedgehog: Misteria! Little sis! Do something!**

**Misteria the Wolf: You guys can get out now *Vector, Willa and Mephiles leave* Not you Mephiles! You have 13 questions to answer after the chapter.**

**Mephiles the Dark: 13?!**

**Rosalie the Hedgebat: Uh-huh. Don't worry, you get to decide who I annoy next!**

**Wave the Swallow: Misteria would like me to mention one more thing - no-one sent in a truth or dare, so she will use some she made up just in case. Plus, answers for the competition can now be sent via review. You will be reminded about the question & prize at the end of the chapter.**

**Carman the Hedgehog: how come you get the most to say?!**

**Wave the Swallow: ...**

* * *

No-one's pov:

"What do you guys wanna do now?" The brown chameleon asked, examining her newly painted nails. The miniature fox shrugged his shoulders as he sat on Bokkun's bed.

"I've got an idea!" the darker fox smiled and pulled out a bottle, "Everyone sit around the bottle!" Once the children were surrounding the liquid vessel, Roxi spoke up:

"What are gonna play?"

"Spin the bottle," Scourge laughed, "I'm gonna make sure I land on Heartz!"

"Scourge!" the red hedgehog with black quills shoved the green being playfully.

"I don't want to play this!" Cloud, a magenta hedgehog with violet hair tied in a ponytail and soft blue eyes, shuffled back so she couldn't be in the circle, "I don't want to end up kissing a _girl!_"

"That's what you do in this game?" Bandit asked. He was the spitting image of his father, but with a couple noticeable differences, like he had only two quills sticking out of his forehead.

"Do you guys have any other ideas we can play then?" Fiona queried, smirking.

"Truth, dare, kiss or swear!" Melody offered, receiving confused looks, "It's like 'Truth or Dare', but you count to 21 in a group, taking turns and you are allowed to say up to three numbers at a time. If you say 21, you have to choose: Truth, Dare, Kiss or Swear,"

"Sounds fun," Travis smiled, "Kissing for Scourge, Fiona and Heartz; fun for Rosa, Bokkun, Skye and Jaci, and, a chance to learn more about Roxi, Heartz, Dez, Cloud, Maria and Bandit!"

"Travis," the yellow hedgehog hissed, "I think my brother, sister and niece know a lot about me!"

"But we barely see you because you go to a private school in Soleanna and stay with Elise," Brianna argued, sighing.

"Is it normal for him to do that?" Scourge asked, pointing at the bat who was curled up into a sphere with his wings out wide. They could hear the male hyperventilating.

"He just needs to get used to this amount of people," Dez said as if it was completely obvious. Maybe it was, but everyone was just really stupid, "C'mon, lets begin. I'll begin: 1, 2,"

The animal next to him on his left was Mel, who called out: "3, 4, 5,"

"6," Bokkun smiled. Xavier was next to him, but the bat remained silent, "Your turn X," the robot prodded the black ball of fur.

"7, 8, 9," it was muffled, but they all heard it.

"10, 11," Maria sang, texting on her phone at the same time. Talk about talented!

"12, 13, 14!" Cloud yelled, clearly gone hyper on all the candyfloss she had eaten (A/N: you can get hyper on Candyfloss, my friend does!).

"15," Scourge continued.

"16, 17, 18!" Heartz said quickly.

"19, 20!" Bandit spoke. They all looked at the unlucky soul who had to pick her form of torture: Brianna!

"I pick Dare," the cat growled, folding her arms.

"You've got to spin the bottle to see who's giving you the dare," Melody instructed. The bottle spun around the whole cast of kids twice before landing on the pure red hedgehog.

"What's to do..." Dez pondered, "Ah-ha! Take off your dress so you're only in your undies!"

"You perv!" Brianna spat, letting her claws come out of her paws, "I'm not gonna do it!"

"What happens now, big sis?" Skye asked, his baby blue eyes confused.

"Maria, choose Truth, Kiss or Swear for Brianna to do as she objects," the mongoose with purple hair told the yellow hedgehog.

"I'm gonna leave 'kiss' for Scourge or Heartz, so I'll say... Swear," Brianna span the bottle, this time it landed on Travis.

"Say 'Bucket' ten times faster," the Hawk sniggered.

"Bucket, bucket, fu- there! I'm not gonna all of it as Roxi is here," the cat sighed, "1, 2,"

"3, 4, 5," Travis said.

"6, 7, 8," Rosa smiled, trying to mix it up a little.

"9, 10," Fiona chimed in. Rock was next:

"11, 12,"

"13," the smaller fox muttered.

"14, 15," the chameleon smiled. They were now back at the beginning.

"16," the red hedgehog growled, lying on the floor.

"17, 18," the mongoose sang.

"19, 20!" Bokkun yelled, "Xavier, pick!" the robot yelled at the ball of fur. It unfurled itself to show the teal eyed bat.

"God!" he hissed, holding his right ear, "You almost blew my eardrum. I knew what was coming! I pick Truth," Xavier spun the bottle and it landed on Fiona.

"What's the worst thing to happen to you?"

"Being kidnapped by Carman when I was six," he muttered, and Cloud wasn't sure if she heard him right, or she had gotten so hyper that she was hearing things, if that was even possible.

"What?!" the magenta being was stunned, "Carman kidnapped you? But she's so nice!"

"It was seven years ago, and Carman had just woken up from being in a state of suspended animation, and she hated our dad," he explained, "She kidnapped me, held me captive on the Space Colony Ark, and blackmailed my dad, using me. They fought for ages, until Carman saw a figure dad and I couldn't, and, she stopped. She joined us, and we still don't know why."

"Wow... I'm speechless," the fox blinked a couple times.

"You wanted to know," Xavier laughed, "You bought it on yourself! Anyway; 1,"

*You should know the order*

"2, 3, 4,"

"5,"

"6, 7,"

"8, 9, 10,"

"11,"

"12, 13,"

"14, 15, 16,"

"17, 18, 19,"

"20," they all looked at the wolf, who hadn't lost her posture like the others who had been in her position had.

"Dare," she put simply and spun the bottle, which landed on Jaci.

"I dare you to beat up anyone in this room," she smirked. The black and green hunter got up and stood infront of the small fox and pulled him upright, almost pulling his arm out of it's socket. She got into her ready pose while Skye stood there, wide eyed. Roxi kicked him hard in the side, knocking the wind out of him. He doubled over in pain, but grabbed the small and convenient rug underneath the four year old. She went flying but got up instantly. She rammed into him, sending him crashing into the floor.

"You... Win..." he wheezed. She hadn't done major damage to him, but it stung like hell. The door flung open at that moment, revealing the tribal princess, Tikal.

"What are you guys doing?" She asked, "It's 11:30!"

"So?" Bandit. Where he lived, they didn't have bedtimes.

"You guys were told to be in bed by 10, were you not?"

"Yes," Brianna said sheepishly, "But we were playing 'Truth, Dare, Kiss or Swear,"

"Well, you are now going to bed," the princess stated and walked out, going to sleep like the adults were.

"C'mon guys," Xavier motioned for Travis, Dez and Scourge to follow him to his room while Brianna, Melody, Maria, Heartz and Fiona left to go to the cat's room. The small ones all slept in the largest and final room.

* * *

**Wave the Swallow: I knew Dez was weird, but I never thought he was a pervert!**

**Carman the Hedgehog: It's a sad day for hedgehog-kind!**

**Mephiles the Dark: You kidnapped Xavier when he was six? Now, that's evil. And, all because you hated your little brother?**

**Carman the Hedgehog: Can we move on?**

**Misteria rhe Wolf: You guys know the drill: pick Wave or Carman and send them a cookie. The hosts for next time will be Byron, Anya and Narezco! Looking at it... They're all OCs, but oh well. They will be all actual characters for the chapter after that...**

**Wave the Swallow: I have the question to read out: Why do you think Carman's nickname is Caramel? Remember that you can now answer via review.**

**Mephiles the Dark: The first person to get it right will get a chance to choose something to happen in this story. Help us to make this the longest story under this Author's name. The last entry shall be posted by the time you find out the special delivery.**

* * *

**And, now, the moment about 5 people were waiting for: RPG with your host Rosalie!**

**Rosalie the Hedgebat: Ok, these first 10 questions were sent in by Bearvalley6635. Thank you for your continuous support! 1. Why can't you read?**

**Mephiles the Dark: When I was first created, your dad trapped me within the scepter of darkness. When I was realised 10 years later, I didn't have time to learn, to busy being evil.**

**Rosalie the Hedgebat: Ok... 2. Why are you always mysterious?**

**Mephiles the Dark: What's wrong with being mysterious?**

**Rosalie the Hedgebat: I'm guessing no answer for that... 3. Why are you always grey?**

**Mephiles the Dark: Grey is my favourite colour!**

**Rosalie the Hedgebat: *Laughs* **

**Mephiles the Dark: I'm scared now.**

**Rosalie the Hedgebat: *Between giggles* Have you ever been in love?**

**Mephiles the Dark: Uh- no comment!**

**Rosalie the Hedgebat: 5. What's your all-time favourite movie?**

**Mephiles the Dark: I don't watch movies very often, but the whole of the Chaotix watched 'Eight legged freaks', which was quite entertaining to watch.**

**Rosalie the Dark: Oh, yeah, Jaci watched and had nightmares of mutant spiders for weeks! Anyway, 6. Who's your favourite movie actor?**

**Mephiles the Dark: I quite like Star Wars and Blade Runner, so I'll say Harrison Ford for that one.**

**Rosalie the Hedgebat: 7. What's your most dirtiest secret? Eek, don't think I wanna know the answer to that!**

**Mephiles the Dark: I don't have secrets...**

**Rosalie the Hedgebat: I think we already covered this, but, oh well, What is your favourite colour?**

**Mephiles the Dark: Grey.**

**Rosalie the Hedgebat: If you had to swap places with a movie star, who would it be and why?**

**Mephiles the Dark: As I said before, I don't watch many movies, so I don't know many actors. I'll say Harrison Ford just because he's one of the only ones I know of.**

**Rosalie the Hedgebat: this is the last one from Bearvalley6635- What is your favourite music band?**

**Mephiles the Dark: Crush40.**

**Rosalie the Hedgebat: these last ones are from redsnivy- What happened to Iblis? Who is Iblis, Mephiles?**

**Mephiles the Dark: Iblis was destroyed by Sonic, Shadow and Silver. He doesn't exist anymore.**

**Rosalie the Hedgebat: You just answered the next question as well, so, this is the final one!**

**Mephiles the Dark: Finally!**

**Rosalie the Hedgebat: Is Iblis your older brother?**

**Mephiles the Dark: No, he was my younger brother.**

**Rosalie the Hedgebat: Thanks for that! Who should I pester in the next chapter?**

**Mephiles the Dark: Sonic as he is a main character but has only appeared as a cameo so far. I'll send one of my clones to go get him.**

**Rosalie the Hedgebat: No need, I'll chase him down, I know I'm faster than him. You can go now. Bye! *Sprints off***

**Mephiles the Dark: Where should I go... Ah-ha, club Rouge and maybe I can go for about 2 chapters without being kidnapped...**


	5. 5) SPP3: Special Delivery

***Narezco, Byron, Wave, Carman and Rosalie wait in a fake living room set***

**Narezco the Hedgehog: Where is Misteria? She said to meet her here five minutes ago!**

**Byron the aqua/Sumatran Tiger: She's chasing down Anya, the most stubborn being on the planet.**

***Misteria runs in, out of breath, with someone who isn't Anya***

**Misteria the Wolf: Damn, she's gotten faster as of recently.**

**Narezco the Hedgehog: Well, she does have artificial legs that let her reach speeds twice as fast as she could with actual legs. So, yeah, she's now faster than you. Who've you got instead?**

**?: Me.**

**Byron the aqua/Sumatran Tiger: We can see that, but who is 'me'? You could be anyone!**

**Rosalie the Hedgebat: Yeah, who are you?**

**Narezco the Hedgehog: Why are you constantly here now?**

**Rosalie the Hedgebat: RPG.**

**Misteria the Wolf: Did you catch Sonic?**

**Rosalie the Hedgebat: Yeah, catching him was as easy as squishing a bug! How dare he call himself the fastest thing alive? He needs to light a fire under his feet to match my speed!**

**Narezco the Hedgehog: Where exactly is he?**

**Rosalie the Hedgebat: He may or may not be in the basement, tied to a chair, in pitch darkness and gagged so he can't scream for help...**

**?: How dare you do that to my uncle! But, I forgive you Candyfloss.**

**Rosalie the Hedgebat: Bandit! If you want to live, you better shut your pie hole before you call me that, ever again!**

**Bandit the Hedgehog: Yep, I'm the mystery host covering for my auntie. What exactly do we do as hosts?**

**Byron the aqua/Sumatran Tiger: just follow us and that we do.**

**Bandit the Hedgehog: Ok!**

**Misteria the Wolf: First off, we have a winner for the competition! And I can tell Carman ticked off about it! **

**Carman the Hedgehog: Or maybe it's because you made me hug Mephiles!**

**Wave the Swallow: Speaking about him, Bearvalley6635 has sent him a cookie. C'mon Caramel, lets find the cookie basket and give him one. *Wave and Carman leave***

**Rosalie the Hedgebat: Speaking of Bearvalley6635, thank you for you answer, which was 'close enough'! If you had said 'fur' instead of 'hair', you would have been bang on! But, because Misteria is being kind and can't be bothered to wait for other responses, you win your prize!**

**Bandit the Hedgehog: Post what you want to happen in the comment section below and we will make it happen!**

**Narezco the Hedgehog: Now, why do I get the boring part to say? You are a completely evil twin sister! Whatever, Misteria doesn't own Sonic or any related characters. She only owns the characters that don't appear in the games, comics or TV shows. But, I think that is kinda obvious.**

**Byron the aqua/Sumatran Tiger: Don't forget to post in what you know on the SOAP matter.**

**Bandit the Hedgehog: Now, on with the chapter!**

* * *

Sonic's pov:

I was sat in the waiting room, a cup of coffee in my hand. I'd already had about 7, but I needed to stay up; it'd be embarrassing to have to be woken up to see them. Sophie kept coming in and out from Anya's room with information. They were expected at any minute, so I'd see them soon, but I couldn't help think on what they'd look like. Were they gonna be both hedgehogs? Or both Tigers? Or one a tiger, one a hedgehog? Heck, they could even be hedgehog/tiger hybrids! Anything was possible with this crew! Sophie came out yet again and slumped into the chair next to me.

"You tired?" I asked the blonde female, "Want some coffee?" I offered.

"Thanks Sonic, but I can't," She smiled, "I don't drink coffee,"

"I don't usually, but I'm trying to stay awake, and Tails said this was the best way. Is there a reason you came out, or are you just taking a break?"

"Actually," Sophie yawned, "There is a reason; do you want to see your daughters?" Finally! I was half expecting them to be born after midnight, on Christmas day... That would have been the best present ever...

"Sure," I replied and followed her into the room. Anya was sat up in bed, holding something wrapped in a light pink blanket. She was singing softly to it. The tiger looked up at me and smiled. I walked closer to her. I could now see the being in her arms: a pale blue tiger with white stripes coating her fur. She opened her eyes vaguely to look at me, but then fell back asleep. She had my light green eyes.

A doctor next to my wife's bed held the other child, also wrapped in a pink blanket. He handed her over, and I was surprised to find she looked like a spitting image of me. Her fur was a deep navy blue like mine; her quills stretched out from the back of her head like mine did, plus, she was a hedgehog. She blinked a couple of times, revealing her to have her mother's eyes.

"Have they got names yet?" I whispered over to the babies' mother, who looked like she was going to fall asleep any minute.

"No, I was hoping we could come up with the names together," she responded, stroking the baby tiger's cheek in her arms.

"I've got a couple ideas..." I smiled, rocking the sleeping child.

* * *

**The next morning**

* * *

Roxi's pov:

I was woken up by a pillow making contact with my face. Cloud the hedgehog was sat by me, giggling.

"Your a very heavy sleeper!" the magenta hedgehog laughed, and I heard Bandit laughing as well, "It's six-thirty!"

"So?" I asked. To be honest, this was my first Christmas as there was no concept of time in the reverse dimension, "I don't usually wake up until 8,"

"But it's _Christmas!_" Bokkun pointed out, "We _always _get up early on Christmas so we can open our presents from Rouge, Shadow, Silver and Blaze that they leave in our stockings!" the robot pointed over to where there was seven very large socks nailed into his and Rosa's bedroom wall. Each had a different jewel on to establish who's was who's. Jaci pulled the one with a Topaz down first.

"Skye, here ya go. Is your back alright after what happened last night?" she asked the half fox, half mongoose as he came up to collect his stocking.

"Yeah, no thanks to you and Roxi!" he sighed, starring at her, then directed his attention to me. The next sock had a Garnet and belonged to the hyper being known as Cloud; Rosalie had a ruby on her's; Bandit's was an emerald; Bokkun had a Carnelian and Jaci's picture was of a Turquoise. Which only left mine, it was brand new and the jewel was a sapphire... My mum's favourite jewel...

Skye opened his present hidden within his stocking to get a 'Nuts + Bolts' car construction set. Cloud got some eye-shadow and nail polish; Bandit received a new, black jacket; Bokkun got a make-your-own-bomb kit; Jaci now owned Super Smash Bros Melee, even though I was positive that she had every video game ever. Me and Rosa opened ours at the same time, both getting a stuffed toy. Rosa's was an ever-so-pretty teddy bear with cream fur and a pink ballerina tutu, while mine looked as if it was hand stitched. Mine was of a Chao, a black one with green sploges over his body.

"It looks just like Killjoys!" Cloud laughed. I looked at the toy again and I could see the resemblance, everything about was prefect, nothing out of place or nonexistant. It truly looked as if my best friend had been hit by a laser that turned him into a teddy.

"Can any of your family even _sew?_" Bandit asked Rosa, who placed her new toy on her bed.

"Xavier does, but not very often," she replied, "I'm gonna call her Mississippi, a state, just like California the teddy!" she held up a pink bear with black hearts on it, "Do you remember when you gave me her?"

"Xavier is very good at all forms of art and design and technology, isn't he?" Jaci queried, "Aren't they the only things he's good at?"

"I heard that Jaci," someone said from the doorway. Xavier was there with Dez, Scourge and Travis, "Will you guys keep it down!" he hissed.

"You woke us, the girls _and _the rest downstairs!" Scourge growled, "Anyway, they asked us to bring you down,"

"C'mon," Travis muttered bitterly.

* * *

**Time skip past presents too snowball fight**

* * *

No-one's pov:

The kids ran out into the yard, followed closely by the teens. Xavier's first reaction was to extend his wings out wide and fly into the nearest tree to him. Roxi ran over to the tree the male was settled in and climbed up. Jaci and Skye grabbed some snow and made it tight and compact so they could roll it on the floor to make a snowman. Rosalie came running out of the shed with a sled and brought it over to her sister for her to pull the little hedgehog in it. Cloud, Bandit and Heartz were examining their ice sculptures John the Bat, Rouge's younger brother, had gotten them. The rest just talked about sports... Or fashion in some cases.

"What luck!" Xavier mussed and his youngest cousin came and sat on the same branch as him, "A white Christmas! We've never had one before,"

"What's a white Christmas?" the wolf asked, picking up some snow, "Is it because it's snowing? Does it usually snow around this time of year?"

"Kind of. A white Christmas is when it is snowing on Christmas day, not just anytime during the Christmas period," he smirked and spotted his twin, Maria, her back turned and completely unaware, "Watch this Roxi," He made a snowball and homed it in on the golden hedgehog's head and hit her head on. She got up straight and looked for whoever threw it.

"Why'd you do that?" Roxi asked Xavier. The bat smirked again.

"To start a snowball fight!" he laughed and threw another snowball, this time hitting Fiona. She screamed and launched one right back, but her aim was slightly off so it hit the tree.

"Dez, knock 'em out of the tree," she instructed and they all watched the red hedgehog ram into the tree. Nothing happened. He rammed again, this time, Roxi slightly lost her grip and slipped. The wolf did many flips while falling and everyone was stunned when she landed on her feet.

"What?" she asked, "It's just my tiger-like reflexes and agility,"

"Xavier up there?" The brown hawk asked.

"Yep, he's the one who threw the snowballs at Fiona and Maria," She smiled and ran over to see Heartz, Cloud and Bandit. Dez smirked when he saw a black leg with white boots on droop down from a branch. He grabbed the leg and yanked down on it, hard, dragging the bat from his nice view and landed headfirst in the snow.

Rouge was watching from the kitchen window, sipping her newly made coffee and chatting with Amy, Cream and Sonia. The pink hedgehog looked concerned on the older ones roughhousing with eachother; the rabbit was focused on the little ones, Maria and Heartz who were building a snowman while the magenta hedgehog was talking photos of all of the kids. They heard Topaz's phone go off and watched the human go out front to take it. She looked excited, very excited, and when she hung up, ran right in, a huge smile plastering her face.

"That was Sophie," she explained, "She said to meet her at the hospital!"

"I'll get the kids," Amy smiled and went out the back and came back in with the little beings.

"Where are we going?" Maria asked egerly.

"To the hospital," Byron said, "To see Sophie, Sonic and Anya,"

* * *

Cloud's pov:

When we got to the hospital, we were greeted by none other than Sophie.

"Hey, guys," she waved over at us, "Follow me!" we followed the human through the large building, past several shops and cafes and up FOUR FLIGHTS OF FREAKIN' STAIRS AS ALL OF THE LIFTS WERE OUT OF ORDER! You'd think a hospital would have that sorted. We walked along a corridor until we came into a waiting room, "Ok, they are in room 301, family are allowed to see them first, then the rest of you can. Sonia, Manic, Byron, Cloud, Bandit and Roxi, you get to see them now, please follow me,"

We walked into the room and uncle Sonic was the first to see us.

"Hey guys!" he smiled, rocking something wrapped in a pink blanket, "Come meet your new cousins!" Mum walked over confidently and greeted her brother. Uncle Sonic slowly moved some of the blanket away so the baby's face could be seem, and by god she was cute! She looked just like her father, but she had many more quills that looked like hair. Anya called us over so we could meet the miniature Sonic's sister. This baby was a tiger, a pale blue one with white stripes.

"They are adorable, Sis," Byron smiled, "What are their names?"

"Me and Sonic thought all morning on names, and we agreed they should have Christmas themed names," Anya smiled, rocking the child in her arms, "This is Holly and her sister is called Mistletoe,"

"Holly the Tiger and Mistletoe the Hedgehog; I like it!" Manic commented, sitting Bandit on his lap as he sat next to his brother.

"Your gonna make good parents, I can feel it," I smiled. I _hoped._

* * *

**Narezco the Hedgehog: So now we know why Anya was being unnaturally stubborn!**

**Bandit the Hedgehog: Yay! New cousins! But, something seems... off about Mistletoe...**

**Misteria the Wolf: What do you mean, off?**

**Rosalie the Hedgebat: Yeah, what do ya mean by that?**

**Bandit the Hedgehog: I don't know, I just feel it.**

**Byron the aqua/Sumatran Tiger: That makes perfect sense (!)**

**Narezco the Hedgehog: I know (!)**

**Misteria the Wolf: Stop being sarcastic with the kid! He may be right, only time will tell!**

**Rosalie the Hedgebat: The next chapter will be set in March, so Bearvalley6635, no Christmas themed things happening.**

**Misteria the Wolf: You have no idea on how hard it is to write about this subject! Thank god that this was the last one! **

**Rosalie the Hedgebat: Another note, We noticed in your review you gave a dare for someone called 'Rock'. Can we just say that was supposed to be 'Roxi'. Misteria writes all of this on her phone, and she doesn't know how to stop the auto-correct! Also, RPG will be held every other chapter, not every chapter. **

**Misteria the Wolf: Apart from Rosa, each of you pick a character to be the hosts for the next chapter! **

**Narezco the Hedgehog: Amy Rose.**

**Misteria the Wolf: How did I not see that coming?**

**Byron the aqua/Sumatran Tiger: I'll go with someone totally unexpected: Sally Acorn.**

**Bandit the Hedgehog: I'll say dad!**

**Misteria the Wolf: don't forget to send in cookies in for Narezco, Bandit or Byron! And, see you guys in the next chapter!**


	6. 6) Life's toughest question

**Misteria the Wolf: I know I said this chapter is gonna be set in March, but Bearvalley6635's idea made me think this chapter would fit better in February. Thank you for this great idea and your continuous support! It makes me happy to know people enjoy my stories!**

**Amy Rose: I've got the cookie basket and some cookies to give out!**

**Sally Acorn: this time, made by Narezco, possibly the best cook on the whole damn planet!**

**Amy Rose: Possibly? I'd say definitely!**

**Narezco the Hedgehog: Thanks babe.**

**Manic the Hedgehog: Ok... While Amy and Sally fight that out... Bearvalley6635 has sent all three of you cookies, plus you Misteria!**

**Bandit the Hedgehog: Really? We all get cookies?**

**Byron the aqua/Sumatran Tiger: That's what the review says.**

**Bandit the Hedgehog: Oh, ok *eats cookie***

**Sally Acorn: that's not all; redsnivy has sent you and extra cookie, Bandit, and they also said you can have your favourite! How nice!**

**Bandit the Hedgehog: Yay *grabs cookie and runs off***

**Byron the aqua/Sumatran Tiger: I'll take that as my que to leave *follows Bandit***

**Narezco the Hedgehog: I'll go too. Cya soon babe *kisses Amy on the cheek***

**Amy Rose: *blushing and giggling* not in front of all the readers!**

**Narezco the Hedgehog: Why not, babe?**

**Misteria the Wolf: Yeah, why not? *ears flop down* my _husband _didn't give me a kiss! Be thankful that your _boyfriend _gave you a kiss!**

**Amy Rose: Oh, yeah... See you honey! *Narezco leaves***

**Sally Acorn: Can we get back on track?**

**Rosalie the Hedgebat: Yeah, can we?**

**Manic the Hedgehog: Like we said before, this is a chapter dedicated to Bearvalley6635, as this was their idea!**

* * *

**February 14th**

* * *

No-one's pov:

A month or so had passed, winter turning into early spring. Today was Valentines Day, the most romantic day of the year, and you could definitely see it. Sonic and Anya had offered to take all the kids up to the park located close by their mansion. Anya was a natural mother, looking after Mistletoe and Holly with care, while Sonic was... Well, a typical father, leaving his wife to look after the babies while he watched football with Knuckles, Tails, Silver and Shockwave the Echidna.

Maria, Alicia and Elise had decided to stay in Station Square for now, only because Carman's daughter wanted to catch up with what had happened since she left, and to catch up with Shockwave. Maria hung around with Xavier some of the time, but she steered away from Dez the perverted Hedgehog, "I'm not risking him looking down my top when I'm showing cleavage!" was her excuse.

Travis the Hawk, the leader of the gang, and his sweetheart, Melody Prower the mongoose, were sat on the rim of the fountain that sat in the centre of the park, eating ice-cream. The hawk had a toffee cone topped off with a honeycomb scoop of the chilled food, while his girlfriend had a double scoop of chocolate on a waffle cone. Travis slowly pulled a small box out from his jean pocket, and opened it to reveal a heart-shaped necklace with her name engraved into it.

"My god!" she exclaimed, placing one of her hands over her mouth, "This must be worth loads!"

"Only the best for you," he smiled, putting it on Melody, "happy valentines day!"

"Happy valentines day," Melody giggled, and leaned in to give him a kiss.

Brianna, Maria and Xavier were also eating ice-cream, but they were sat on the hill by the playpark, watching the smaller ones playing. Roxi, Muttina, Killjoys and Cheese were playing tag, jumping over everything in their paths; Rosa and Cloud were playing tea-parties with California and Mississippi, the teddybears; Jaci and Skye were on the climbing frame, trying desperately to pull the other off while Bandit sat down with his uncle Sonic. Mistletoe was sat on her father's lap, obviously a daddys girl. The child was getting big; she was clearly the older twin.

"You hungry?" Sonoc asked his child, receiving a tiny giggle. The blue blur pulled out a baby bottle and let her drink from it.

"Uncle Sonic," Bandit wondered, "Don't babies Brest feed for a couple of months before going into bottle feeding?"

"Usually, but Mistletoe refused to Brest feed, so we've been forced to hand feed her," Sonic explained. The two hedgehogs blinked a couple of times when they saw the baby hedgehog had finished her milk, "You're a strange child, aren't you?"

"I think someone is gonna be just like her dad!" Cloud joked, walking over, "Xavier, Brianna, Maria and Rosalie have gone home,"

"Are you gonna be like daddy?" Sonic joked, lying on his back and holding Mistletoe high in her air, making her giggle.

"Uncle Sonic, I don't think that's a good idea," Bandit pointed out.

"Especially after she's just had some milk," Cloud added.

"Whatever do you-" the blue blur was cut off because his daughter threw up, all over his new shirt Rouge had gotten him for Christmas. Mistletoe giggled some more, holding her foot. "I see what you mean. C'mon guys!" he called out to the other kids (and the three Chao), "Let's go and see if Anya has made any scones!"

* * *

**In the Mansion**

* * *

Anya's pov:

"Man," Spencer mussed, sitting on the sofa with Holly, "This kitten has got to be the quietest baby on the whole planet,"

"I know," I smiled and sat down in my ruby red armchair, "The doctors were worried she was a stillborn baby,"

"I dunno about Holly being the quietest baby ever," Cream thought for a second, "Rosalie was also quite quiet, unlike her brother,"

"Oh yeah, they had even said she was stillborn until they heard her give out the smallest cough they had ever heard," Vanilla laughed.

"Would've been a bummer if that actually happened," Sophie said, making tea, "Want some tea, you guys?"

"Yes please, Mrs. Kyari," Cream smiled.

"I'm fine," Manic commented.

"Sure," Sonia replied.

"I still haven't finished this one, but thanks for asking," Vanilla sipped her tea.

"Same here," I smiled, picking up Holly and carried her over to the Moses Basket, "Time for you nap, baby girl," the baby tiger looked up at me and smiled before her eyes closed and feel asleep.

"What about you, Spencer?" Sophie asked as she set down a tray with a teapot and multiple china cups.

"What?" the gorilla blinked. He had zoned out, again, "Oh, no, sorry, I'm fine,"

"You sure dude?" Manic raised a brow, "you zone out a lot. Is something on your mind?"

"Uh, yeah, something is..." he trailed off.

"May we ask what it is?" The older of the two rabbits asked, "maybe we could help,"

"You know Cindy?" Spencer asked rhetorically.

"The tiger?" Sonia answered.

"Yeah, her," he fiddled with something in his pocket, "She's coming back from her trip to Italy and the two of us are going to have a picnic in the main park in Station Square. We've been going out for a year or so now, and I want to take it to the next level, but I'm worried she will think we'll be rushing into it,"

"Spencer," I said reassuringly, "Remember that me and Sonic didn't even go out for a year, but I said 'Yes' when he asked me the toughest question ever. If she loves you, and I mean really loves you, she'll say the same thing. I can promise you that,"

"Thanks Anya," he smiled. We all jumped when the door opened and several hedgehogs, a hawk, two monfoxes, a chameleon and a wolf came onto the scene. Sonic had vomit running down his new top.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Uncle Sonic shook Mistletoe around just after she had some milk!" Cloud giggled, sitting down by her mother, "It was really funny!"

"Not to me," Sonic sighed as he placed our other child in the Moses Basket, "Why didn't you guys stop me? How did you even know you're not supposed to shake a baby after they've eaten?"

"We did try to stop you," Bandit growled.

"And everyone knows not to shake a child at her age," Sophie scolded, "I told you when they were first born!"

"Sorry, must've zoned out at that part," Sonic commented, "I'm gonna change my shirt," he said and walked upstairs to our room. We all sat in silence for a couple minutes, and I found myself looking around my living room. It was very Indian like: beautiful lavender and violet silk sheets draped from the ceiling and covered some of the floor; many glass figurines of elephants sat in out glass cabinet, something we didn't allow Mistletoe and Holly to touch; oriental rugs sat where the silk sheets didn't and the pillows on our sofas were embroided with such tiny details. It was truly beautiful. The silence was suddenly broken when Spencer looked at the time:

"Oh!" the gorilla exclaimed, "I've got to pick up Cindy from the airport! Thanks for everything Anya, bye now," after that he left.

* * *

Amy's pov:

"Look at us," Mina mussed, "It's valentines day, and we are in town, shopping,"

"We've got valid reasons, though," Tikal smiled, "Knuckles is tidying the house, for once, Narezco is doing something special for Amy, while Tails is finishing your gift, Mina," she looked around until she saw a chocolate store, "Lets go in there, and get Knuckles, Narezco and Tails something!" Carman and Bunnie nodded and sighed, like they had been doing for the last hour.

"You guys ok?" I asked the two females.

"Yeah," Carman muttered. I blinked; she hardly ever muttered.

"Do you guys feel... out of place with us?" Mina asked.

"If so, you can tell us," Tikal added.

"It's nothin' sugah," Bunnie forced a smile, "I'm happy for you guys,"

"Same here," Carman said, slapping my back, "Now, go get ya men something!" we all laughed for a sec, but then the golden hedgehog's phone went off, "Hello. Carman from the team Chaotix detective agency, here. What's ya problem?" we heard a deep voice on the other side of the line, and Caramel's eyes grew wide, "Missing you say? Vector, do you know how this happened?" another pause, "The neighbours heard some fighting going on? And when they got there, the kid was unconscious? I'll be there in a sec!" she hung up and looked at us solemnly.

"What's gone on, Carman?" Mina asked, pure terror in her voice, "A kid has been hurt?"

"Not severely, the child hasn't been identified, but something else has happened,"

"What?" I asked.

"The parent they were with has disappeared. And, the kitchen has blood everywhere,"

"And Vector wants you to solve it by yourself, hon?" Bunnie asked.

"No, he and Charmy are gonna see what the kid knows when he wakes up. Espio is already out on the field, lookin' for the father, and he wants me to do the same,"

"Let us help," Tikal said sternly.

"What?! I can't let you guys get involved with this! Something is bound to go wrong and it will turn ugly!" Carman said protectively.

"C'mon, five pairs of eyes are better than one!" I pointed out, "Let's get to the chaotix base!" we all walked away from the store and over to where we parked Mina's car, and I was pretty sure I heard Carman sigh.

* * *

Spencer's pov:

Me and Cindy sat in the park, on a soft, deep blue blanket. Cindy was telling all about when she saw Juliet's wall in Verona and how she had written my name on multiple sheets of paper and submitted them within the stone. I explained how much I missed her, and vice versa. She lay down on her back to watch the clouds, and I felt in my pocket.

_"Remember that me and Sonic didn't even go out for a year, but I said 'Yes' when he asked me the toughest question ever. If she loves you, and I mean really loves you, she'll say the same thing. I can promise you that," _Anya's words echoed in my head. Should I do it?

"Hey Cindy," I started, catching her attention. _'So far so good,' _"Do you remember when we first met? You know, in that fancy dress store."

"Yeah," she sighed, "people say there isn't such a thing as 'love at first sight'. Boy did we prove them wrong!"

"Well, before we met then, I saw you a lot in the mall. When I first laid my eyes on you in that yoga class your in, I knew you were the one. So, Cindy, would you do me the honour of..." I pulled out the box with the engagement ring. I didn't have time to finish my question when she launched herself into my arms.

"Yes! One hundred times, Yes!" she cried. The public that were strolling around the park stopped and gave us happy looks. Cindy was still in my arms when I saw Carman, Amy, Tikal, Mina and Bunnie run out of the Chaotix base and down the lane, to Mina's car. Something was wrong. Something had happened while I was in the park with my soon-to-be wife...

* * *

**Sally Acorn: Aww, I feel so happy for Spencer and Cindy...**

**Manic the Hedgehog: Amy, what has happened?**

**Amy Rose: Like I'm gonna spill the beans! Hey... I've just noticed that Rosalie isn't here. Any explanation, Misteria?**

**Misteria the Wolf: Rosalie has a cold. Hopefully she will be well enough to do RPG next chapter. Sorry for the long wait. Please post your questions for Sonic to answer in the comment section below.**

**Sally Acorn: What do you think is the problem? Send your thoughts in as well.**

**Misteria the Wolf: Well... That's all I got... Oh, wait, don't forget to send in cookies for these three kidnapped saps! The hosts next chapter onwards will be picked by you guys. The three with the most requests will host!**


	7. 7) The mystery begins

**Misteria the Wolf: Hey guys! Manic, Amy and Sally have gone home and Rosalie still has a cold, so I'm stuck here alone.**

**?: Who said you were alone?**

**Misteria the Wolf: Jacob! How on earth did you get into my crystal castle?**

**Jacob the Hedgehog: Uhh... The front door was wide open.**

**Misteria the Wolf: Damn...**

**Jacob the Hedgehog: Moving on, uhh... Let's just get on with it!**

**Misteria the Wolf: Wait! School has started again, so my updates will not be as consistent On the weekend, I might be able to post 2 chapters, but with school, in the week I will only post one if I'm lucky!**

**Jacob the Hedgehog: You're still in school?!**

**Misteria the Wolf: Don't judge me! I'm only 12! Plus, I take back what I said: Christmas is easy to write about, they took me about a day to write, but this has taken me all week!**

* * *

Willa Samurai's pov:

House hunting is so damn hard! I've spent the last couple days finding somewhere to live. Yeah, the Reverse Dimension is a sweet place to live, but it would be nice to actually have a roof over my head. I was now strolling through the park, minding my own business, when I saw Spencer and Cindy, but the gorilla looked confused.

"Yey guys!" I called, "Nice to see you back Cindy!"

"Hey Willa," Spencer gave a thumbs up.

"Nice to see you too," the Indian tiger giggled, holding onto Spencer's arm, "What are you doing?"

"Lookin' for a house," I replied, "What 'bout you?"

"Spencer proposed!" she laughed, almost cutting of the flow of blood to the gorilla's hand and lower arm.

"Really?"

"Yep,"

"Hey, Spencer, gonna say somethin'?" I asked.

"Oh, sorry, but I just saw Carman, Tikal, Amy, Bunnie and Mina run out of the Chaotix headquarters. They looked concerned and worried,"

"Do you know why that is?" Charmy asked from a tree. We stayed quiet. The bee sighed and flew down so he was now by my side, "Something happened at 41 Cherry Lane, Carman has been asked to look into what happened and the others offered to help,"

"41... Cherry Lane... wait, isn't that where G.U.N agent Simon Pez lives?" Cindy asked, wide eyes.

"We don't know, Carman has gone to check the house for details,"

"Where's Narezco? You could ask him if this would happen again and see if he knows who the attacker is," I suggested, "It could be anyone,"

"Even... Jay?" the insect asked. Memories came flooding back of the purple hedgehog, a murderous mastermind who was also the older brother of Shadow. He... wasn't always like that. Jacob was once such a kind young lad, the others forgot that side of him; it's a secret I'll take to my grave. He and my little brother, Pablo, tried to destroy the world. But, Narezco had destroyed him. Misteria helped too, sacrificing herself in the process.

"That's... Impossible," Spencer noted, "Jay is dead!"

"Ya never know," I said, "I'm still trying to figure out how he got off the Ark. _And, _he is part _ghost!"_

"Part ghost?" Charmy asked, "How do you know so much about him?"

"Uhh," I stalled. I was being careful not to think about it as I knew Spencer could read minds, "I lived on the Ark, along with Shadow, Carman, Narezco, Misteria, Maria, Abraham, Byron, Anya..."

"Anya lived on the Ark?" Charmy asked. I ignored him and continued.

"At the start, it was just me, Jay and Carman, so, yeah, I know a lot about him. Like: he's a year older than Shadow, and two years younger than me and Carman; he's scared of the dark and his hat has retractable razor blades,"

"Razor Blades?" Cindy's eyes grew wide, "You serious?"

"No," I said sarcasticly, rolling my eyes and began to walk off.

"Where are you going?" the bee asked.

"To 41 Cherry Lane," I said, looking back, "It seems important,"

* * *

Silver's pov:

Rouge and Shadow had asked me to look after the younger four (and Bokkun)... to some extent. For all I knew, Xavier was upstairs, isolated from the rest of the world while he paints; Maria and Brianna were in the girls' room, trying out new ways to apply makeup; Bokkun was more than likely out in the garden, making a new load of T.V bombs. Rosalie was with him. I sat in the living room, watching the 'Doctor Who' marathon on our 32" flat screen. Then suddenly (because we can't have one normal day in our worthless lives), I heard the screams of two fashion conscious girls from upstairs. Ticked off that I couldn't watch all of my show, I stood at the foot of staircase.

"Bokkun! Leave them alone!" I growled, jumping to conclusions on that the robot had flown into their room and caused trouble.

"I haven't done anything!" a voice said from behind me. I whirled around to see the black robot frowning. Rosa was next to him and she had her furry arms crossed.

"Yeah, Silver, the two of us we in the garden, and we heard the screaming. We thought it was _Xavier _causing trouble, but then we saw fog or something coming from his room," she explained quickly, her eyes full of fear. We heard another scream, this time from Xavier, and some thumping and the smashing of the bat's bedside lamp (well, it sounded like a lamp and he was the only one with one).

"What's going on up there?" I thought out loud.

"You go and look," the robot said.

"What?!"

"_Your _the grown-up," Rosalie pointed out. Sighing, I trudged up the stairs and into the upper hallway. Maria was by her and Brianna's bedroom door, her teal eyes confused. The was no sign of the black bat or the red cat anywhere. The small golden hedgehog ran up to me and held on tight.

"They are in Xavier's room!" she cried, "Brianna said I shouldn't get involved. But it's my twin brother it's attacking!"

"It?"

"Yeah, it's not male or female; just gas,"

"So your trying to say they are being attacked by _fart?_" I joked. She growled and shoved me into the wall.

"Be serious!" she scolded, "that's your younger brother and daughter you're talking about!" another scream echoed throughout the hallway, then the bat's door flew off, Brianna not far behind, "See? She's hurt!" Maria ran over to the blood red cat and tried to help her up, but my daughter was out cold. Some form of blue fog seeped out of the room, trying to block all access to Xavier. This angered me so much that a ran right though and saw Xavier in the center, his face hidden by his knees and his red wings. I could hear soft crying.

"Xavier?" I walked closer to my little brother. His head snapped up and looked at me; his eyes were bloodshot. The bat stood up and tilted his head, pulled his now clenched fist back and smashed me around the face. I swore many times over as it hurt so much, he clearly had his father's strength. Xavier gasped, then lowered his ears like he did when he was upset.

"S-s-sorry S-Silver! I-I th-thought you were o-one of... THEM!" he sobbed, clinging onto me, "they can shape-shift! Look!" he pointed over to doorway... With a door intact...

"Looks like we're all here now..." the door rasped as a green fog wrapped around our legs, "I wonder... Which one is it... We'll take both of you, nevertheless..."

"W-what?" Xavier stuttered, tears rolling down his face, "What do you mean?" the fog like beings remained quiet and the green one crawled further up our bodies.

"Why?" I croaked. It was like the oxygen in the room was removed; every breath I made hurt, "Just take me... Leave Xavier, he's only a child," I bowed my head so I was now looking at the green gas.

"Silver! Xavier!" a soft voice called out from the other side of the blue gas posing as a door. The voice said 'Silver', not 'Dad', so it wasn't Brianna. It sounded young so it wasn't Maria, so it must've been Rosalie as it was definitely female. The gas had now engulfed Xavier the midget bat and was up to my neck when it disappeared from where Xavier was, showing that he had vanished. At first I thought he turned invisible to trick them, but I couldn't see his sneakers he was wearing (he couldn't make all of his clothes vanish, if he wasn't wearing shoes, it would've been his top). I gasped and growled.

"Where is he!"

"That information is classified, hedgehog," the door spoke, "But you'll be there in a second," I realized that the gas had now covered my muzzle, and I tried thrashing about, with no success, "You have been imobilised, hedgehog. Resistance is pointless and futile," my vision was now clouded over. The green gas gave out a sickly sweet smell... I found myself becoming... Sleepy. I... Tried to fight it... But it overpowered me. The second before I collapsed, I saw I wasn't in Xavier's room, but a scientific lab and a white wolf walking over to me, his red eyes boring into my own...

* * *

**Misteria the Wolf: Sorry about this being my shortest chapter in this story so far. If you have read any of my other stories, you should know who much I _love _I enjoy ending on cliff-hangers!**

**Jacob the Hedgehog: I don't think they needed to know I'm afraid of the dark...**

**Misteria the Wolf: You shut up and get back in your cage! **

**Jacob the Hedgehog: Nah. Please send in questions for Rosa to pester Sonic with. God only knows how long he has been held captive in that basement!**

**Misteria the Wolf: Send chicken soup to her so she feels better to host and we have decided that we need 5 or more questions for per RPG. We have 3 so far from Bearvalley6635! That's it so... Bye!**


	8. 8) Dreams of the dead

**Misteria the Wolf: Hello! I'm here with Rosalie (she thanks Bearvalley3365 for her soup and crackers). We had planned for Xavier to be here... But... Well, you read the last chapter, so you know.**

**Rosalie the Hedgebat: RPG will be held this chapter, finally! If you forgotten and/or can't be bothered to go back to see what it stands for, I'll just tell ya lazy asses (LOL, just kidding, or am I?): "Rosalie's pestering game!". Also, you can vote on who you want to host the chapter on Misteria's profile page and fill out the poll. Fill it out wisely; you only get 3 votes and there is over 20 characters to choose from!**

**Misteria the wolf: Can't be bothered to think of something stupid and I kinda don't wanna start a fight with Rosa so... ON WITH THE CHAPTER!**

* * *

Rosalie's pov:

The noise from Xavier's room died down, leaving us in total silence. The door had disappeared as well, showing us that my brothers had vanished. Brianna was still knocked out cold, her back resting against the wall. Maria had gone pale in the face, her eyes brimming with tears while Bokkun hung his head down in defeat.

"Guys... Maybe Silver has gone to rescue Xavier," I suggesested, "I know Silver. He's strong, he's smart, he defeated the fire being Iblis god knows how many times! He'll be back soon, I know it,"

"But, what if they overpowered him?" Maria asked, her voice unnatually high, "Silver isn't indestuctable! He is still flesh and blood. He can still _die!_"

"Look," I said sternly, "I never said he was dead!"

"When did Shadow, Rouge and Blaze die and who made you the leader?" Bokkun asked, growling slightly, "He might not come back. Even if he went to rescue Xavier, he might have been captured by them. Or maybe, he has been in their clutches since the attack. We won't know until we take action,"

"Are you saying we should go out and find Silver and Xavier all by ourselves? Even though we have no idea where they are or if they are still alive?" Maria asked.

"Yes,"

"What are ya talking 'bout?" Brianna said groggly, blinking many times over, "What's happened? Where's dad? And Xavier?"

"Uhh..." Maria's eyes grew wide.

"I'm gonna call daddy," I said boldly, taking charge, "Legally we are too young to be left alone for too long. Blaze is in a job interview while mummy and daddy are usually free at work. Maybe they can request to come home on this occasion,"

"Or maybe we could go over to, I dunno, Tails' house! There, he could take charge. Rosalie, your 7, not 17," Bokkun growled, "Act your age!"

"I don't care, I'm calling daddy and that's final!" I stormed down stairs and found the emergency phone behind the bar and dialled daddy's work phone. I held the device to my ear and waited. And waited. And wai-

"Hello? Who is this?" daddy growled down the line.

"It's me, daddy,"

"Rosalie? How many times have I told you: if somebody is wat-"

"This isn't about T.V, daddy,"

"Then what is it?"

"We were attacked!"

"Why isn't Silver calling? Did he get hurt?" Mummy asked; daddy must've put it on speaker.

"No. Worse: He and Xavier are gone!" I explained, "I don't know how; me and Bokkun were downstairs, watching the episode of 'Doctor Who' Silver left on when we heard it. We came up and the two of them were trapped in Xavier's room. Brianna was knocked out and Maria was too scared to do anything. The door suddenly disappeared and they were gone!"

"Brianna's hurt?" Topaz asked. How many people were listening to our conversation?

"No," I said, looking up to see the cat going down the stairs slowly, holding her head, "Well, not that I can see. She is holding her head though. Maybe she has a concussion?" there was silence for a little bit, "Daddy... Mummy... Topaz?"

"Rosie, Sweetie, put Maria on. I think it would be better to talk to someone older. Your too young to get involved in this kind of stuff," Mummy advised.

"No," I pouted.

"What was that? Listen to your mother!" Daddy growled. Why was everyone snapping at me today?

"You listen to your daughter!" I spat. I heard mummy scream in frustration and storm off, her heels clicking, "Daddy... Just, listen to me. You never take my word for anything! Remember last year, around Xavier's birthday? I tried to warn you about Nazo, but you dismissed it. I'm not 3 years old, I need to be treated with _respect! _Just tell me: why? Why don't you ever listen to me? I'm _not _too young for this! Tails was eight when he started saving the world and Cream and Charmy were six! I'm gonna call the Chaoix after this, maybe _they _will listen to me!"

"Rosalie, things have changed in the past 15 years or so. The foes have become more formidable, more dangerous, filled with more killer instinct than before. You can't call the Chaotix-"

"Why not Topaz? Won't they listen to me either? Won't anyone listen to me?" I questioned, on the verge of crying my eyes out.

"No, honey. One of our officers have been attacked and kidnapped and his child got hurt as well. The whole of the Chaotix are trying to solve out what happened," she explained.

"I think we already know..."

"What is it?" Topaz pushed.

"Don't listen to her, Topaz. All she wants is attention, nothing more. She's making this up, that's why she is refusing to hand us over to Maria as she knows her sister will rat her out!" Daddy told the human. I growled.

"I heard all of that!" I literally shouted down the line, "I'm not making this up! Do you care for your sons, Daddy? Do you? If you want me, I'll be anywhere _but _home! Wait, in fact, I'll find my brothers myself!" I hung up after that. If daddy had a Chaos Emerald, he'd be here in a minute, come to snap my neck of for being so ride to him, if he could catch me. I walked over to the back door when Bokkun spoke up.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"To find my brothers!" I snapped, "Whether you guys like it or not!"

* * *

Silver's pov:

_*Dream*_

_"Silver..." a ghostly vocie called out to me. It sounded male and... Strangely familiar, "Silver? You ok?" I squinted hard and looked around the ghostly land, but saw squat. Nada. Zit._

_"W-where are you?" I asked, "How do you know my name?"_

_"I... Know a lot about you... I know your safe... From them... From the people who have your brother held captive... Altha will look after you with great care..." the voice spoke._

_"How do I know this isn't a drug induced nightmare? How do you know my brother is in danger and I'm not? How do you know I'm safe with 'Altha'? Who is he?"_

_"Altha is... My father... Altha is... A scientist... Altha is... A fallen one of the Ark... Altha is... Someone so close to you, yet so far... Altha is... Someone your family have been hiding from you..."_

_"Yeah, that's nice and all, but you haven't answered my question: Who is Altha?"_

_"Why are you requesting to know about something you already know the answer to?" the voice asked. In front of me, the white wolf I saw before I passed out materialized before my eyes. This time, I was able to take in more intricate details on the wolf's body. The tip of his tail was jet black and he had the same black lines around his eyes that I had._

_"So..." I said, breaking the silence, "Your Altha... GET OUT OF MY HEAD!"_

_"I am not Altha. That isn't Altha, but rather a illusion conjured up by your memory. I, on the other hand, am a different story, my friend..." the voice spoke and Altha disappeared._

_"Friend?"_

_"That is correct, Silver the Hedgehog, eldest child of Shadow the Hedgehog,"_

_"What?"_

_"Your name is Silver, am I correct? Last time I checked, you were a hedgehog, much like your father, who is the famous Shadow the Hedgehog... You will wake up in a minute..."_

_"What?"_

_"You will wake up in a minute..." it repeated._

_"There is something I'd like to know before I do so, as I might not... Talk... With you for a while,"_

_"There is no need to worry... I'll see you soon, before you fall asleep again... What is the information you require?"_

_"Where exactly am I?"_

_"What have I said about asking something you already know the asnwer to? Just remember, you've been here once... A long time ago... About 7 years ago... I hope this has given you some clues..."_

_*Dream End*_

* * *

Xavier's pov:

_*Dream*_

_"Xavier... Xavier, listen to me... There isn't much time... You need to know... Why they wanted you and... Silver..." my head jerked up; I had retreated to my mind to break down as I was too scared. The fog was everywhere here, they blocked out the sun, they blocked off the exits. In here, I could make it whatever I wanted, but something had changed it from a forest paradise with many cascading waterfalls and exotic birds that existed only in my mind into a void of pure darkness._

_"W-where is Silver?" I asked, "I'm really scared, being here by myself..."_

_"You will never be alone... Xavier... I can promise you that..." the voice sounded female, and familiar, and I knew how._

_"Misteria? But, your dead!"_

_"Just because I'm not seen by the public doesn't mean I'm dead... Xavier... I'm somewhere safe... With your brother... I'm sorry I wasn't able to save you as well... But I promise I'll talk to you often... Like my brother... Jacob... Will talk to Silver..."_

_"Jacob... Wait, you mean Jay! But he's dead! And evil!"_

_"Jake knew what he was doing back then... He failed his task I gave him... But at least he turned on Pablo... That... Was positive... Even though Willa didn't think it was... You guys didn't understand... Jacob is a good guy... And he always has been..."_

_"I-I'm sorry, but I can't believe you Misteria. If you even are her..." I thought for a second, "Show yourself. Show me that you aren't an imposter!"_

_"Very well..." the landscape went back to the peaceful forest I created, the birds were chirping once again, but there was someone sat on a rock by the waterfall. Misteria the Wolf. My auntie that died almost a year ago. She looked at me, but both her eyes were blue. It wasn't how I remembered seeing her. also, she looked much younger, about my age. Her black hair with blue highlights was tied up in a plat that cascaded down her back. _

_"This is... confussing..." I muttered._

_"It's only confussing as that's what you want it to be..." Misteria spoke, "This is how I looked when I last talked with your father, very long ago... just before his best friend Maria died... just before everyone we knew died... If memory serves me well, which of course it does, your twin sister was named after your father's friend... Do you know what she looked like?" the landscape began to get blurry._

_"What's happening?" I asked only to find Misteria had disappeared._

_"You're waking up..." she spoke softly, "the telepaphic conection you made between us is breaking up..."_

_"Wait, I made it?" I got no response..._

_*Dream End*_

My head shot up and I saw I was in the cell I was trapped in. It wasn't paradise, with the walls dripping with fresh blood from the beings 'The Mist' were torturing (That's their name, 'The Mist'), but I was allowed to wander freely thoughout the hallways deep within the mountain. They mention that they are looking for something that will allow their Master to transform, causing the apocolypse. The thing they look for is said to be within a male, hence why I was taken. The door to my cell flung open, and I came face-to-face with the best and the worst thing imaginable: my uncle, Narezco.

"How are you enjoying this place?" he asked, smirking sinisteringly. I stayed quiet, "Good, because you'll be here forever... 'Living Emerald'..."

* * *

**Rosalie the Hedgebat: Holy mother of balls! That was creepy...**

**Misteria the Wolf: Like?**

**Rosalie the Hedgebat: No way! Thumbs down for that from me!**

**Misteria the Wolf: How did you guys like the twist in the story there? For those who read 'In fear of the World', you know exactly what I mean! I now leave you with:**

* * *

**RPG with your host: Rosalie!**

**Rosalie the Hedgebat: thank you Sonic for being here with us this chapter!**

**Sonic the Hedgehog: I've been held captive in your basement since chapter 5. And who's fault is that?**

**Rosalie the Hedgebat: The readers. I blame you!**

**Sonic the Hedgehog: Ok... your begining to scare me... can we get on with the questions?**

**Rosalie the Hedgebat: Sure. All the questions are from Bearvalley3365. Number 1: Will you ever slow down and really get to know Amy Rose?**

**Sonic the Hedgehog: Why on earth would I slow down?! That's like asking you to stop being so damn adorable! And for the Amy bit, yeah, I like her, but she has moved on. She knew she didn't have a chance with me when I met Anya and she didn't seem too depressed. And anyway, she has Narezco now, doesn't she?**

**Rosalie the Hedgebat: Number 2: What collage are you planning to go to?**

**Sonic the Hedgehog: Well, I'm thirty now, I'm married to the lovely Anya Tiger-Lily and I have two daughters so I have already gone to collage. Sadly, I've forgotten which one it was!**

**Rosalie the Hedgebat: Number 3: If you had to choose between Noah Raymond Thompson the panda bear or Spencer Daniel Ricardo the gorilla as a bodyguard who would you choose?**

**Sonic the Hedgehog: I'm going to say Spencer for that. Only because Noah is now half ghost and objects might pass through him...**

**Rosalie the Hedgebat: Number 4: Have you always like the color blue?**

**Sonic the Hedgehog: Well, yeah, it's my favourite colour!**

**Rosalie the Hedgebat: 5: Where are you now?**

**Sonic the Hedgehog: In your basement...**

**Rosalie the Hedgebat: 6: Can you please help me spread the word about SOAP?**

**Sonic the Hedgehog: To be honest, I have no idea on what SOAP is! Sorry about that...**

**Rosalie the Hedgebat: and finally, 7: what does the letters SOAP stand for?**

**Sonic the Hedgehog: Like I said... I don't know what SOAP is.**

**Rosalie the Hedgebat: Thanks for that! We are going to mix it up a bit for next chapter by questioning an OC! Pick one! Now!**

**Sonic the Hedgehog: Carman. Only as I want to see how long it takes for her to flip out!**

* * *

**Post your questions for Carman in the little box at the bottom of the page. **


	9. 9) Just like Doom

**Misteria the Wolf: 'Ello there governa!**

**Noah the Panda: What are you doing?**

**Blaze the Cat: I have no idea either, Noah.**

**Misteria the Wolf: I was doing the awesome British Accent! **

**Charmy the Bee: Okay...**

**Misteria the Wolf: So just because I'm British, I'm not allowed to do the accent the Americans give us in movies and T.V shows?**

**Noah the Panda: Pretty much, yeah.**

**Misteria the Wolf: I hate all of you!**

**Charmy the Bee: What? *Bursts into tears***

**Noah the Panda: Look what you've done, Mist!**

**Misteria the Wolf: What _I've _done? You guys wouldn't let me do my awesome accent!**

**Blaze the Cat: Charmy. Charmy! Misteria didn't mean it like that!**

**Misteria the Wolf: Maybe not about you and Noah...**

**Blaze the Cat: Misteria!**

**Misteria the Wolf: Okay... If you didn't figure it out, I'm hosting the chapter with Blaze, Noah and Charmy! If you want to see a certain character host, don't forget to vote for them in the poll!**

**Charmy the Bee: You're a meany, Misteria!**

**Misteria the Wolf: Like I care!**

* * *

Anya's pov:

"... What? No way!" Sophie exclaimed, talking to Vector on the phone, "How long ago was it? These chain of events... they've got to link up somehow... Ok, see ya soon!" She hung up after that and placed the device down. Sonic looked up and frowned.

"Chain of events... what does Vector mean by that?" the blue hedgehog asked. The baby moniter went off and he ran up to stop his children crying.

"Hmmm," Cream murmurred, "I heard about the attack on Simon Pez, it was on the news, so what are the other events?"

"Well," the human sighed, "Vector said he just got two phone calls, one from Dez and one from Maria. Dez said he hadn't seen his dad all day and he thought Narezco was helping with the Simon thing, while Maria said Xavier and Silver were kidnapped, Rosa called Shadow and he didn't believe her, and Rosalie ran away!"

"Where would a seven-year-old child run off too?" I asked, making some more tea, "Anyone want tea?"

"Is tea your answer to everything?" Cream joked, "Uhh, yeah, I'll have some tea anyway," We all heard a knock at the door and I was the first to reach the door. I opened it and gasped at the sight: It was Pablo, the murderous rabbit that had been one of my closest friends once apon a time. His wicked smile scared me and that made his smile broaden.

"I little birdie told me you lost a Hedgebat," he laughed.

"Hedgebat?" Cream asked.

"She was quite a challenge to catch, but a little bullet did the trick," He continued. Then I noticed the rope in his grip. The rabbit yanked it and a small, white hedgehog came up, her red eyes brimming with tears. She held her left ear protectively. But what did Pablo mean by Hedgebat? Rosalie was a normal hedgehog in every way.

"You let Rosie go, you sick freak!" Sonic hissed, "You are supposed to be in prison! Has Jay got anything to do with this?"

"This has nothing to do with you, hedgehog," Pablo growled and turned his attention back to me, "I don't properly talk with you for 65 years, and I don't get the faintest 'Hello'? Jacob is weak, but alive. I don't work for him, I never did. I only serve my master, and Jake isn't him. But of course you know that, didn't you Anne?"

"People can change," I shot back, "Hand. Over. Rosie. Now!"

"Fine," he said, dropping the rope, "She's all yours, if she hears you," Rosalie looked at us, unsure on what to do.

"Rosa!" Cloud called from behind her mother, "What the hell are you waitingfor? An invitation? C'mon!" Rosalie looked around, not sure if she actually heard the magenta hedgehog.

"What did you do to her?" Sonic demanded, "On any normal day, she would have come straight over!"

"I haven't done much, but," He grasped the young hedgehog's hand and pried it from her left ear. There was a small hole in the middle, bleeding, "now she's deaf in one ear!"

* * *

Silver's pov:

The voice had said I'd been here before... 7 years ago... How did he know that? I must've been on the Ark, a space station orbiting earth and former home of Shadow. I was in what looked liked a kids' room, the bed had a soft quilt covering it and a old-fashioned bedside lamp by it's head.

"Hello Silver. How is your arm?" the voice asked, confusing me.

"Uhh, hello Voice, now, where are you?" I called out, "What the hell am I thinking, you're in my head, you can't hear me..."

"Your wrong, Silver. I'm outside your room. Do you want to see me?"

"Yeah... It'll be nice to know I'm not insane and I'm hearing voices," the door opened and I came face-to-face with Jay the Hedgehog, the murderer.

"Shame you broke your arm after you flipped out..." He said dully, walking over to the bed, "How does it feel?"

"Like I'm gonna tell a murderer how my arm feels... Wait, what do you mean I broke my arm?"

"Look down,"

"Like I'm going to do something you say..."

_'Silver, listen to Jacob. Misteria said he's on our side,' _a soft voice called out to me, _'He knows what he's talking about; he's a doctor,' _I realized who the voice belonged to; Xavier. Did Xavier trust him? Wait... Didn't Jay say I was somewhere safe and Xavier wasn't?

"Where's Xavier?" I questioned, and tried to move my right arm. Searing pain traveled throughout my body, "Holy (insert swear of your choice here)!"

"Told you," He put blankly.

"Where's Xavier?" I repeated.

"I'm afraid I don't know the answer to that, I wasn't the one who saved you. I actually don't know how you got here. We'll need to ask Altha about that," The purple hedgehog said, "How'd you like my room?"

"Your room?! Where'd you sleep then if I was in here?"

"I didn't sleep, it wasn't even early evening when you passed out. It's only 7pm," Jacob stated, "You must still feel sleepy,"

"Uh, yeah," I said akwardly, "Where is Altha?"

"He must be in the research lab. I'll take you to the medical bay now to give you a sling for your arm," He led me out of the room. I guessed he was alright. My only problem was that he was fighting against us a year ago.

"Hey, Jay. Oh, look I can rhyme! Anyway, why were you fighting us back then?" He looked back at me and smiled.

"All in good time, Silver. All in good time..."

* * *

Xavier's pov:

Living... Emerald... Uncle Narezco is with them? I began to feel confused and betrayed. This cell wasn't very spacious, and the metal bed took up a good half the room. I was beginning to get light headed, very light headed. The wall the bed was up against was glass, and I suddenly got an idea. I picked up one of the lead chairs and hurled it at the glass... Only to have it rebound and smash me right in the stomach. The pain got my mind off the closed in space, and I liked the pain. I needed more of it. I picked the chair up again and chucked at the same spot I hit last time.

"What do you think you're doing?" Narezco asked. The hairs on the back of my neck stood up; he was right behind me, "I give you a room with a nice view of the ocean, and this is how you repay me?"

"The... Ocean?" I asked. True, I actually hadn't looked out but now I did, I chuckled. Narezco gave a _bat _a room with an easy escape route! "Why a view of an ocean? I thought a secret base would be in a volcano, not by Emerald Beach? This is right by Station Square!" I laughed.

"How very observant of you," he chuckled and placed his cold hand on my shoulder, "I'd like it to be easy for you guys. I'd like you guys to have an idea on what is going to happen. It'be much more fun that way!"

"But what about Amy Rose? Did you really love her? What's up with that?" I questioned. He stayed silent. Ha! Got him! He walked out and locked the door behind him. I guessed now I lost my privilege to walk around freely. I looked at my ocean view. God, I wish I could talk with someone I could actually _trust! _

_'The telepathic connection you made between us is breaking up...' _Misteria had said. Maybe I could talk with Silver. He was with Misteria, that was what she said, wasn't it? I thought hard and stared at my refection. I waited for a bit. Then I gasped when I saw something for a brief second. Had I actually seen it, or was my Claustrophobia getting to me? I saw it again, and then it went again. It came a final time, and this time it stayed. It scared me; I had a third eye. A third eye that didn't blink and was red instead of teal...

* * *

**RPG with your host: Rosalie!**

**Rosalie the Hedgebat: Hi guys! I'm here with someone willing to do this for a change!**

**Carman the Hedgehog: I'm just doing yo get it over with.**

**Rosalie the Hedgebat: ... Damn you... Anyway, number uno! Have you ever been picked on because of your hair colour? Oh, and all the questions are from Bearvalley3365.**

**Carman the Hedgehog: No, I haven't been picked on because of my fur. Actually, people really like it! And partly because I have a bipolar disorder that would mean I could snap their heads off if they ever picked on me.**

**Rosalie the Hedgebat: Okay... 2! Why can't you stand Vector?**

**Carman the Hedgehog: Where do I start? 1) his voice. It's just... Oh, god, how the hell do describe someone's voice! 2) He is constantly flirting with me! I could've sworn that he was in some form of relationship with Vanilla! And 3) I just... Don't like him overall. The only reason I work for him is so I have some money to feed myself!**

**Rosalie the Hedgebat: I see where you're coming from there. 3! What is your favourite colour?**

**Carman the Hedgehog: Grey.**

**Rosalie the Hedgebat: Just like Mephiles'! I wonder... Is it coincidence or do you have a thing for him? *Wiggles eyebrows***

**Carman the Hedgehog: *Blushes* W-what?! No I don't have a thing for him! Yeah, I like him... But... Not in that way! Next question, please! I begging you!**

**Rosalie the Hedgebat: No way! I'm so telling Mephiles about this! I ship Mephman! It'be a cute couple!**

**Carman the Hedgehog: Mephman? What the hell is that? *Grabs Rosalie by her collar***

**Rosalie the Hedgebat: It's a mashup of your name and Mephiles'! It's better than saying MephilesxCarman! Anyway, 4! If you had to be a star in a movie, what movie would you choose and why?**

**Carman the Hedgehog: Blade Runner because it's a movie where the future isn't a beautopia.**

**Rosalie the Hedgebat: Silver said it isn't anyway... Final question, 5! What is your biggest fear?**

**Carman the Hedgehog: That is actually quite hard. Remember I'm the original Ultimate Lifeform, so I really shouldn't be scared of anything, but there is one thing: My father.**

**Rosalie the Hedgebat: Number 6!**

**Carman the Hedgehog: But you said that was the last one!**

**Rosalie the Hedgebat: I know, but I'm feeling gossipy today. This isn't one sent in- Do you _like _like Mephiles?**

**Carman the Hedgehog: I'm not going to dignify that with a response. I choose Anya to be pestered next. End of and goodbye! *Leaves***

* * *

**This is a question to you guys: Do you think Mephman would be a cute couple? If so, post in comment box below stating that (I want to mix some of this couple in, but I want to know If you guys would be ok with it). Don't forget to vote in the poll on my profile and send questions in for Anya Tiger-Lily!**


	10. 10) I love you Mephiles

**Misteria the Wolf: Hey guys! I'm here by myself now but there really isn't anything to say, but...**

**Carman the Hedgehog:*Storms in with Mephiles* Little Sis! You're so dead! **

**Misteria the Wolf: Damn...**

**Carman the Hedgehog: I just read this chapter, and be lucky you're my sister! I told Mephiles and he doesn't seem that pleased either! You've got to explain yourself, now!**

**Misteria the Wolf: I gave Bearvalley3365 what she (at least I think you're a girl) wanted. Anyway, I thought you said you and Mephiles were friends!**

**Mephiles the Dark: Friends?**

**Carman the Hedgehog: Fine, we're acquaintances!**

**Mephiles the Dark: I never said I had a problem with being friends! **

**Carman the Hedgehog: Can you please stop messing with my head?! *Runs out and slams the door shut***

**Mephiles the Dark: What actually did you write? She didn't explain clearly.**

**Misteria the Wolf: I'll tell ya later. As I was saying, before I was so rudely interupted, Pokefanofthecentry, Heartz will appear, actually in the chapter, plus, I have a new competition that involves Devianart. What you have to do is draw a picture of any of my OCs and leave a review saying what one you used and your username on Devianart!**

**Mephiles the Dark: is there an actual point to the competition?**

**Misteria the Wolf: Not really, but It would be nice to see how people veiw my characters. Now, on with the chapter! Also, there is a new OCs appearing in this chapter (plz don't include her in the competition).**

* * *

Amber's pov:

It's been eight years. Eight years since I've seen my parents, Thomas Thorn and Linda Rose, my brother Mason and my sister Olivia. The only memory I have of them left is the final one of them...

_*Sad Flashback*_

_"Mason, Olivia, can you lay the table?" Mother called from upstairs. Mason was a small, red hedgehog with green eyes and a bad temper. He was barely 6 years old. Olivia was slightly older, she was 8, and she also had red fur, but the tips of her quills were black. I was the oldest of the three of us, at the age of 16, and my fur was also red. My frizzy hair was black and I had black markings around my eyes. The two younger ones were silent and obedient, but my mind was somewhere else. I had heard a smash upstairs so I ran up to see what happened._

_"Mum? Dad? You ok?" I asked uncertianly. I opened their door sightly and I almost barfed. Before me was my father, a black hedgehog, with his throat cut open, blood seeping out. His eyes had a cold stare, "Mum, what happened?" I opened the door some more and walking carefully. On the bed was yet another red hedgehog who looked exactly like her younger sister, Amelia Rose the Hedgehog, but her bangs were a bit longer and turn more of a pinkish colour at the tips, her green eyes full of fear._

_"Amber Rose..." she said before she feel back and began to stroke my cheek, "Look after... Olivia and... Mason," her hand drooped down and her stare became blank._

_"Mother..." I muttered before I heard a smash of glass downstairs and my little brother screaming. I sprinted downstairs as fast as I could, but I tripped on one of Mason's toy cars he leaves around the house, causing me to tumble down 15 steps and land on my face"As soon as get at your throats for breaking whatever glass figurine, you're so dead Mason!" I growled as I picked myself off the floor._

_"Amber? Is that you? Olivia just put me on hold!" The phone yelled at me. The voice sounded like Amelia's. I picked up the phone and held it to my ear._

_"Auntie Amelia? Why did Olivia call you? She knows she isn't allowed on the phone!" I asked, "What did she say?"_

_"A window smashed and she called because she was scared. I also heard Mason scream as she was explaining what happened. Where is he? I'll come over in a minute to see if everything is alright. Where are Thomas and Linda? Are they out?"_

_"Mother and Father are..." I trailed off, "I don't know how to say, but... THEY'RE DEAD!"_

_"Who are dead?" Olivia asked from behind me. I turned around to see the red__ hedgehog staring at me, questionable, "Are you talking with Amy?"_

_"See you in a minute then," I said quietly and hung up. I walked over to Olivia and held her close, "What scared you so much you had to call Amelia?"_

_"The man," she said, almost silent, "He got Mason..."_

_"Where'd he go?" I growled, clenching my fists, "I'm gonna personally rip that guy Lim from Lim!"_

_"He's still here..." she muttered, "He's doing something to Mason..."_

_"... Your name is Dez now..." a strange voice said, coming from the dining room, "I'm your father now..." I looked at my little sister and instructed her to stay put as I walked into the room. Thee, in front of Mason was a white hedgehog. He had a thin stripe on his top quill that transformed into a firework style explosion. His ice blue eyes caught a glimpse of he and he growled._

_"Who is that daddy?" Mason asked the strange man, "Why is she in our house?" he clung onto him._

_"She's a murderer, Dez," he responded, "she killed your mother!"_

_"Mason, don't listen to him!" I yelled._

_"Who's Mason? Daddy, she's scaring me!" Mason shook with fear. What had that monster done to my brother?_

_"She won't scare you for long..." The man said, then looked over to the door. I turned around to see Olivia in the doorway, fear overwhelming her. She had not done as I had said! A black tentacle wrapped around the female hedgehog and held her to the spot. He walked over to her and place his hand on her head, "I'm your father now... And your name is Heartz..."_

_"What have you done to my family, you sicko!" I spat at the man._

_"Your family? Ha! They are my family! You two, go to your rooms!" He barked and the two red hedgehogs obeyed. A black void appeared under my feet, "I'm gonna make sure you don't mess with them ever again..." he laughed as I got sucked in. When I reappeared, I was no longer in my house, but a prison cell dripping with fresh blood._

_"Mason... Olivia..." I cried._

_*End sad flashback*_

I stood up when my door opened. I was on the edge of my toes, ready to pounce on whoever burst through the door, but the person I saw shocked me; it was that creep I hadn't seen since after he manipulated Mason and Olivia.

"Hello Amber," He smirked, walking over to me and clipped ghostly handcuffs around my wrists.

"Lemme guess, you're gonna kill me so you can put another poor sucker in my cell?" I asked bitterly.

"I'd rather think that I'm giving you a friend for you to stay with," His smirk faded and dragged me out of my cell and down several corridors until he shoved me into another room. Before I could scream at him, the door shut.

"You alright?" A black bat asked. I screamed at _him. _He had three eyes, and the one on his forehead didn't blink.

* * *

Sonic's pov:

I launched my spin attack square into the rabbit's stomach. Pablo kneeled over in pain, but quickly regained his posture and kicked me in the face. I flew over into a tree. Rosalie ran up to me and pulled me up.

"I'm sorry 'bout all of this..." she whispered, crying softly, "If I hadn't ran off... I can fight. Let me help you!" she collapsed into me, crying harder.

"No Rosalie," I said into her good ear, "Stay here and keep safe,"

"No. I will fight with you!" she growled, "I'll fight from the air!"

"How would you do that anyhow? What did Pablo mean you were a Hedgebat?"

"You wanna see?" she asked, suddenly excited. I nodded uncertainty. She smiled and then she began to glow a faint white. A small pair of wings extended out from her back and her ears became more bat-like, but other than that, it didn't look like she changed much. When she stopped glowing, I gasped; her once white fur was now a coal black and her hair had gone a tone or two darker so it was now a ruby red. Her muzzle was now bloodstained and she had black triangles under her red eyes. I looked over her shoulder to see Anya landing kick after kick onto the rabbit who had harmed the Hedgebat before me. Sonia, Cream and Manic also joined in while Sophie, Vanilla and the children remained inside.

"What've we got to lose?" I laughed, "C'mon, let's get this creep out've 'ere!" I ran while the newly transformed Rosalie flew beside me, clearly retaining her speed in the sky, and my fist connected with Pablo's face. He looked at me and laughed.

"Do you actually think you can harm me?" he smirked, "I am one of many. You cannot defeat me, I'll just come back, again and again, a different form each time!"

"What do you mean?" Anya hissed, "You are Pablo, are you not?"

"Yes and no," the rabbit narrowed his eyes, "You see, one minute I'm a rabbit, the next..." his fur turned purple, his ears shrunk and became hedgehog-like and his cottontail became a hedgehog tail, "a helpless hedgehog who tried everything possible to protect his little sister!" he laughed, "You've been played like fools! You've been lied to!"

"So wait... Are you saying that Jacob hasn't done a flippin' thing? And that you are a part of something huge that attacked us almost a year ago?" Anya queried. "Did you say that... Jay tried to protect Misteria?" the shape-shifting being howled with laughter.

"Look for Pablo's grave... That will tell you all the knowledge you wish to require..." the being disappeared, leaving us in a awkward silence. Anya looked confused and hurt.

"You okay, babe?" I asked. The tiger sighed and became teary eyed.

"I've known Pablo since we were born. The two of us were really good friends. I last saw him with Abraham, fleeing from G.U.N. I'd never of thought he... Died..."

* * *

Carman's pov:

Me and Mephiles scouted the house, several times over, when we sat down in exhaustion. Amy and the others had left a while ago to get some sleep, but we continued our mission. I sighed in defeat, but then I saw claw marks. They looked like the marks of a wild animal, or...

"What are you looking at?" Mephiles asked. He looked at me with confusion, with concern, with something else I couldn't pick up on. I looked back at the mark and he followed my line of vision, "Claw markings?"

"Have you ever feared that Narezco didn't kill Jay? Have you ever had dreams that Jay would fight back in revenge?" I questioned, not looking at him, "I fear those things 24/7. It scares me to think my little brother, who used to be such a curious and imaginative little boy who saw some that scared him, turned on us all and fought us. It just scares me... Does it scare you?" I looked at him and he frowned.

"I've never feared anything... But, you do raise a valid point. These claws look like those your brother has. I think he was behind the attack."

"You think? I say definitely!" I laughed, but I then stopped myself, "but, thinking about it, it wouldn't make any sense whatsoever. Jacob was once such a sweet kid, he witnessed stuff I could never of dream of. He saw stuff that scared him so much he was scarred for life. Jacob was curious, rebellious, powerful, a regular child upgraded to be a weapon of mass destruction. But, he wasn't the only one like that,"

"Wasn't the only one like that?" Mephiles repeated, "Who else was there?"

"Misteria and Narezco, the twins to represent Ying and Yang; Byron, a child who witnessed the same stuff Jay did, but he was too young to remember such things, was an experiment to see if you could turn anyone part water; Pablo, a rabbit who was turned into a cyborg at a young age by having a lobotomy replacing his brain with a super computer, and then there is Jay himself. Jay was a normal, curious child while his father was a angry, insane Wolf scientist who studied living inhancements, one thing let to another and... Hey! Are you even listening?" I snapped. Mephiles was smirking to himself, as if had heard a joke.

_'Man, it's sexy when she gets mad...'_I picked up on his thoughts. I wasn't sure, the way he looked at me made me feel like I blushed. When had I ever blushed? He walked up to me slowly so his forehead was resting on mine. I was so busy trying to read his mind that I hadn't realized he put his hands on my hips. The next thing I knew, he leaned in and placed his lips onto mine. I was in such a shock that I forgot to kick him in the nuts and... What was I talking about again? It felt like I forgot who I was, I changed character. I didn't push him away, but instead kissed him back. Oh god, what was happening to me? Mephiles tilted his head slightly to the side to deepen the kiss, and I found myself needing air, fast. He slowly pulled away and I found myself staring into his green eyes. He smirked some more, his hands still on my hips.

"Correction, you're sexy whenever," He laughed, causing me to blush some more. Had he...? "This worked out so much better than I had planned!"

"Come again?" I growled, slightly irritated, "What do you mean by that?"

"Why should I tell you that?" He scoffed and looked outside. He removed his hands from my hips and walked over to the door, "We better go in a minute. It looks like it's about to rain!" he opened the door as I walked over, huffing, "After you," he bowed.

"Be thankful I haven't attacked you yet!" I growled, walking out. It was tipping down with rain, "You planned this as well, didn't you!"

"Not really, but I thought I'd use it to my advantage. Luckily, you live down the street. Race you there!" He laughed and ran off. I growled some words he couldn't hear and ran after him. It was really hard as the pavements were coated in water, but I made it anyhow, after about five minutes. Mephiles was already in the house. Dammit for giving him the spare keys! I walked in, but I couldn't see the demon hedgehog anywhere. The door suddenly closed behind me and I saw the grey hedgehog creep up behind me. But I didn't move. Mephiles wrapped his arms around mh figure from behind and rested his chin on my shoulder.

"What are you doing?" I hissed, "Get off of me!"

"Then fight me off," He chuckled, stroking one of his hands down my side. I looked at him with confusion, "As I thought. Now, I want to tell you something personal," he began to kiss my exposed neck, "Real personal," he whispered into my ear between kisses.

"What are you doing?" I asked, but I didn't push him away. Why wasn't I?

"Don't you like my kisses?" he pouted.

"...No..."

"Then show me that. At the moment, it looks like you adore me as you're letting me kiss you. Plus, you didn't let me finish what I was saying: I'm going to tell you something real personal, and I hope to hear some kind of positive response," he let go of me and walked around me so he was looking into my eyes, "I love you, Camilla," then he dove in and kissed me and the lips. He tilted his head again to deepen the kiss and he replaced his hand where they were last time. He pulled away quickly and smirked, "That's all three times I've kissed out and you didn't fight back. I thing I know your response to what we just did!" I blushed some more and unintentionally wrapped my arms around his neck so our foreheads were touching.

"I love you too, Mephiles," I whispered.

* * *

**Misteria the Wolf: Okay Mephiles, now I've read you the chapter, how'd you feel about it?**

**Mephiles the Dark: I liked it, but what made you write it?**

**Misteria the Wolf: I've actually haven't played Sonic 06, but I actually want to, but I've seen the cutscenes and you rock! I know you and Carman like each other, very much, and I thought I'd bring it to the next level.**

**Mephiles the Dark: Should we just get on with RPG?**

**Misteria the Wolf: Great idea, Mephi!**

* * *

**RPG with your host: Rosalie!**

**Rosalie the Hedgebat: Can't be bothered with chit-chat today, so let's just get on with it! I'm here with Anya Tiger-Lily, yadda yadda yadda. Question 1: If you had to choose a college, where would you go and why?**

**Anya Tiger-Lily: Well, I know in Europe we go to college before university, but I'm not sure if that changes or not in America or worldwide. I'm just going to say Yale as I'm pretty sure that is a American college. **

**Rosalie the Hedgebat: Question 2: Who is your favourite movie actor/actress. **

**Anya Tiger-Lily: Me!**

**Rosalie the Hedgebat: That... Was a quick response. Question 3: If there is a place around the world where you had to live where will that be and why?**

**Anya Tiger-Lily: Germany. As I'm part German, mothers side, it would be nice to know about my heritage!**

**Rosalie the Hedgebat: Question 4: What is your favourite kung-fu movie?**

**Anya Tiger-Lily: I don't usually watch movies I don't star in, so I'll say Kung-fu panda 2, only as I don't like Peacocks.**

**Rosalie the Hedgebat: Last question. After you answer this choose a female sonic character, not an OC, then get out! If you had to own a pet, what would it be and why?**

**Anya Tiger-Lily: 1)Rude! 2)I'd have a Scottish Terrier because they are adorable. 3)I'll choose Blaze to be pestered. Bye Rosie, hope you get used to only hearing with one ear! *Leaves***

**Rosalie the Hedgebat: Don't remind me!**


	11. 11) Fooling Shadow, Rouge and Anya

**Misteria the Wolf: Hey guys! I'm here with Shadow, Camilla, Jacob and Narezco for something I'm calling our family reunion!**

**Shadow the Hedgehog: Why is Carman growling? She seems a little off.**

**Carman the Hedgehog: Oh, nothin' much, but MISTERIA IS THE WORST FLIPPIN' SISTER IN THE WHOLE DAMN WORLD!**

**Jacob the Hedgehog: What'd you do to tip Carman over the edge this time Mist?**

**Misteria the Wolf: It's what she gets for reading the chapter before I published it.**

**Carman the Hedgehog: Would've it made a difference to whether I read it before or after it was published? What you did to me in that last chapter was... Just... I HATE YOU!**

**Misteria the Wolf: I'm not going to remove it!**

**Narezco the Hedgehog: What did Misteria put anyway?**

**Jacob the Hedgehog: I've been wondering that as well. What did she put, Camilla?**

**Carman the Hedgehog: You better stop with the 'Camilla' junk! I now go by Carman and you know it!**

**Shadow the Hedgehog: Stop dodging the question! Answer the damn thing!**

**Carman the Hedgehog: Don't expect me to squeal like a pig! Read the previous chapter to find out... Except Shadow. If you read it, don't tell me I didn't warn you!**

**Shadow the Hedgehog: Okay, know I really want too know!**

**Carman the Hedgehog: What-? Why-?**

**Misteria the Wolf: You never tell a man to not do something, it'll just make them want to do it even more. When you tie the knot with a certain someone, you'll find out! *Laughs***

**Narezco the Hedgehog: It's something to do with Vector, isn't it?**

**Misteria the Wolf: Yep.**

***Boys leave***

**Carman the Hedgehog: Thanks for saving my ass there, Misty. Why'd you say it was Vector?**

**Misteria the Wolf: Why wouldn't I have said Vector?**

**Carman the Hedgehog: Ohh... I get it now! Great idea! **

***Mephiles the Dark walks in***

**Mephiles the Dark: Hey Mist. Hey Camilla! *smiles when he says Carman's name***

**Carman the Hedgehog: You didn't! That's one of the reasons you said it was somethin' to do with Vector, isn't it?!**

**Misteria the Wolf: I can't you didn't scream at him for calling you Camilla like you did with Jacob! You two definitely make a cute couple! *does that clap thing where you hop on one foot***

**Carman the Hedgehog: Well, it's kinda cute when he says it... *Blushes***

**Misteria the Wolf: Lets just get on with the chapter!**

* * *

Shadow's pov:

After we arrived at our house, me and Rouge found that it was locked. The bat grunted with frustration and began to kick the door open, with no success. I sighed and pulled her over to a bench.

"Why don't you try calling Maria?" I asked, sitting back, "Perhaps Rosalie wasn't kidding and the three of them went after her,"

"What?" Rouge looked at me with a raised eyebrow, "Rosalie wasn't kidding about what?"

"Running away..." I muttered. The white bat cuddled up to me.

"This isn't turning out to be the best Valentines day, is it now?" She whispered, "Rosalie said that Xavier and Silver are missing, Rosalie ran away, we are locked out of our own club and home because I gave Maria my key as I thought they'd stay inside. It's bitterly cold for a February night, Simon has disappeared; it's just been... Horrible. I just want a normal life to live with my family. Our family life was normal, just before Rosie was born..."

"No way am I jumping to the conclusion that our daughter is evil," I said harshly, "But... I see your point. Maybe there is something different about Rosa that we haven't seen, haven't known about. Maybe Rosalie is right about all of this, maybe she knows stuff we don't,"

"All you've got to do is listen to her, Shadow," A male voice said. I looked around but all I saw was Rouge and a pair of red eyes in an alleyway, "Once you listen to your daughter, you'll be safe," a set of teeth flashed. Then the mysterious being stepped out of the shadows, "I've come here on the request of Misteria," Jay bowed. He came right up by me and I jumped back, "Why are you scared of me, bro? What happened to calm, quiet Shadow of the Ark? The hedgehog that was Maria Robotnik's best friend?" he queried.

"Like any of us would listen to a thing you say!" Rouge snapped. Luckily, there was no-one around but us, so we didn't attract attention.

"You may not, but at I know three individuals who will. Hey, guys, time to come out!" Jay called out. The first to join him was a white wolf with a black tipped tail and black markings around his eyes. His red eyes looked untrustworthy, "Hey, Shads, remember who this guy is?"

"No. Should I?" I asked, clearly bored.

"Hello Project Shadow," said the wolf, holding his head high, "How'd you feel about being re-aquanted with your creator?"

* * *

Silver's pov:

I sat on top of a tall building that overlooked Club Rouge. If what Jacob said was true... I shivered at the thought of it. Misteria looked at me with a confused look and frowned. Her eyes drifted over to Shadow, Rouge, Jake and Altha.

"It's a shame your father lost his memory..." the female wolf muttered, "because then he would remember his own father..."

"He hasn't lost all of his memory," I responed, looking at the black and red hedgehog, "He remembered Maria and when he reunited with Carman, he remembered a bit of his history with her. He doesn't remember Narezco at all,"

"And he shouldn't," she said sharply, "And who is Carman?"

"Ohh, yeah, you remember her as Camilla," I reminded myself. I blinked once, then again. Shadow had pulled his fist back and smashed Altha around the face, "We've got to calm him down!"

"We can't," Misteria was unnatually calm.

"Wht not?"

"Your arm is broken and I'm still too weak. Damn Jay for letting me out of suspended animation!" she growled and stood up, "If only they would understand that Jacob was framed. That he has been on the Ark the whole time. And Pablo... he hasn't been alive for 66 years,"

"66 years ago?" I questioned.

"Right. 66 years ago today, G.U.N invaded the Ark. They killed mercilessly, men, women and children alike. All because Altha made a promise he couldn't keep with them. I watched him die, same with my mother. I would've died too, if Jay didn't get in the way. He didn't die, but he was wounded badly. Then we saw Pablo and Abraham, being chased by the soilders. They were coming our way when they opened fire on them. Pablo was shot right down and Abraham got out by the skin of his teeth," she frowned again, "It was a very horrific day,"

"Even more than what Jake was talking about?" I questioned and shuddered, "do you thing aliens really exist? Maybe Jacob made it up,"

"No. Altha confirmed it when he gave me his memories just before he died. Aliens exist, destroying planet after planet until there is nothing left. That's why I lived on the Ark, and why Sephi doesn't know her own parents. But, then again, without the aliens, your dad would've been created, ergo, you wouldn't be born. Same with Camilla and Alicia. Me, Jay, Narezco, Byron and Pablo would be regular kids, Pablo would have his father back. Maybe Roxanne wouldn't be alive," Misteria mussed, then her ears picked up on what they were talking about on the ground, "Shadow is questioning Jake on who the other two he said about were,"

"You mean us?"

"Bingo," the wolf smirked and jumped down off the building. I crawled over to the edge, really annoying with a broken arm, and I sw her looking up at me, beconning me to come down. Sighing, I flew down with my psychokinesis, making sure I wasn't spotted by Rouge and Shadow. I didn't mind Altha or Jacob seeing me as I knew I could trust them. We stood in the alley for a minute before we heard footsteps coming our way. Misteria's first response was to get into a fighting position.

"You know what? You're more trouble than you're worth, Rosalie!" A feline hissed as she walked past the alley, not noticing us. Her fur was orange and black and her ruby red hair was cut short. I sighed, realising who it was and I mentally thanked her for her stupidity. But why was she with Rosalie? I couldn't even see her! I looked over to Misteria for a split second. A big mistake.

"Silver?" I high pitched voice asked from the entrance of the alleyway. I regretted looking back and looking into a pair of red eyes.

* * *

Carman's pov:

I sat on the sofa with Mephiles, in the middle of a hot make-out session with him. His hand slowly traveled around from my hips to my tail; he grasped tightly. I gasped and pushed him away. He moved his hand back and kissed me lightly on the lips. To us, right then, kissing was the answer to everything. I even checked his mind just to be sure, and I was correct. I kissed him back and he tilted his head to the side, deepening the kiss. His hands moved to my back, a little further up from my tail, while my arms wrapped themselves around the demon's neck, begging that we never separated. It took me a while to realize that Mephiles had laid me on my back and his body was directly over mine.

"I think we are rushing into-" I was cut of by his face moving up to my ear and he began to nibble on it. I let out a moan of pleasure, "Oh, god. M-M-Mephiles!" I threaded my gloved fingers through his chest fur that mirrored that of my brother's. They trailed down slightly and I felt that he was quite ripped. He had a six-pack and I couldn't help but stroke it, causing to him to moan. He let my ear go free, and I whimpered. Mephiles brought his face back down so his nose was resting on mine.

"You were saying?" he raised his eyebrow, then he bit my neck. It was light, but my nerves were on over-sensitive mode at the moment, so I let out another moan. He let go of my skin and fur and smirked, "Where do you want to settle this? The floor, here or the bedroom?"

"The bedroom," I giggled, kissing him again as he carried me bridal style to my room, where he kicked the door closed.

* * *

Anya's pov:

I marched up to a black hedgehog with red highlights on his quills and the white bat that was right beside him. I didn't care for the purple hedgehog and white wolf, they weren't real, just like that gas possing as Pablo back over by my mansion.

"Shadow the Hedgehog!" I boomed, grabbing him by the wrist, "You've seriously got to watch your daughter with more devotion!" he blinked, but he didn't look that confused.

"Let me guess, you heard about Rosalie running away?" He asked, sighing.

"No. She's right with me!" I growled.

"Then where is she?" Rouge asked, "I don't see her," she crossed her arms. The Altha and Jay gas things looked astonished. I looked to my side and I saw... No-one. Altha chucked to himself.

"Are you looking for a small, white hedgehog with pink, candyfloss like hair?" He asked. I nodded my head slowly, "Over there," His head motioned over to an alley not too far from us. Rosalie stood by it, and she looked excited over something. Shadow moved towards her when two individuals walked out of the alley. One was a wolf, a black one, with various white marking over her fur and a black star sign on her white, hedgehog like muzzle. The other was a hedgehog with five quills worn in a fashionable way on his forehead and two more longer ones extended out the back of his head; his arm was in a sling.

"Rosalie lied to us!" Rouge hissed, "She was playing a prank on us! And Silver and Xavier were in on it!"

"If that was so," the possible-Jacob said, "Then where is Xavier? And who is that with Silver?" He smirked and held his hand up in the air and sent them a signal. All three of them nodded, confusing me. Was Rosalie in on all of this? Was Jacob feeding her fake information, turning the seven-year-old against us? And was Silver with them? It felt like my head was going to explode with all that was going on! "They in the Alley?"

"Yes, Akaquilka," the female wolf nodded while walking up to us, "I trust he is in they Alley behind you?" she raised her eyebrow.

"Akaquilka?" Shadow repeated, stunned. I couldn't blame him, they put on quite an act, but sadly, I saw right through them. And I knew that wasn't Rosalie who was with them; there wasn't a bullet hole in her ear, "But I thought you were-" he realized that there wasn't really a reason to continue, so he stood there, only wondering what was going to happen next. Akaquilka looked over to the white wolf and Altha (possibly him, don't know for sure) walked into the alleyway and came back out, dragging a purple form of life behind him. The Silver posser had two white balls of fluff and a bigger, black one and threw them over by the purple one.

"I'm really confused," Was all I could say. Rouge looked at me and sighed. Akaquilka smiled wickedly and transformed into a gas. The three of us looked around and the other four beings with him also reverted to their base form.

"Time for the final fight!" The gas that used to be Silver boomed, "Only one side will emerge victorious!"

* * *

**Carman the Hedgehog: I'm not giving this chapter a response of any kind!**

**Mephiles the Dark: That makes two of us!**

***Both look at each other in their eyes, then look away and blush***

**Misteria the Wolf: That makes cute couple of the week!**

**Mephiles the Dark: What's that?**

**Misteria the Wolf: You know what, lets just get on with RPG!**

**Carman the Hedgehog: Good idea!**

* * *

**RPG!**

**Rosalie the Hedgebat: Hi guys! I'm here with the best sister-in-law ever: Blaze!**

**Blaze the Cat: Aww, thanks Rosie! **

**Rosalie the Hedgebat: No prob, Blaze! Question 1: Have you ever got tired of guarding the Sol Emeralds?**

**Blaze the Cat: Not really, and I'm just saying that as I don't guard them anymore. They live with the Chaos Emeralds and Master Emerald on Angel Island, so they are now Knuckles' burden!**

**Rosalie the Hedgebat: What are Sol emeralds?**

**Blaze the Cat: Well, they are like Chaos Emeralds but they are filled with Sol energy from the Sol Dimension.**

**Rosalie the Hedgebat: I could've figured that out! If you had to choose an American college to go to, which one would you go to and why?**

**Blaze the Cat: Oh, god... Anya and Sonic said a question like this might come up... I'll say Yale, the same as Anya.**

**Rosalie the Hedgebat: What is your full name?**

**Blaze the Cat: Princess Blaze Penny the Cat VII. **

**Rosalie the Hedgebat: That's... Interesting. If you had to choose a sport to play, what sport would it be?**

**Blaze the Cat: Tennis.**

**Rosalie the Hedgebat: If you were stranded on a desert island and had to bring one item, what would it be and why?**

**Blaze the Cat: The Sol Emeralds so I could just warp off the island.**

**Rosalie the Hedgebat: Where would you want to go if you had to choose a country?**

**Blaze the Cat: France, and I'd make sure Silver takes me there!**

**Rosalie the Hedgebat: what is your all-time favourite t.v show?**

**Blaze the Cat: Silver is gonna kill me as I hate Doctor Who, but my favourite show has to be Miranda!**

**Rosalie the Hedgebat: If you had to describe yourself as a movie actress, who would it be?**

**Blaze the Cat: ... Next question... Don't wanna offend Anya because I wouldn't be her...**

**Rosalie the Hedgebat: What is your favourite horror movie?**

**Blaze the Cat: I'm not the sharpest knives in the draw with horrors as I don't overly like them. I'm leaving that with no answer. And before you ask, I pick Amy Rose for you to pester. Peace!**


	12. 12) Believe me when I say

**Misteria the Wolf: Hi guys. i'm going to stop the Poll as no-one is filling it out and Carman and Mephiles have agreed to co-host with me on every chapter!**

**Carman the Hedgehog: Yeah... No, we didn't. You locked the door and bound us to our chairs!**

**Mephiles the Dark: Some sister you've got, Camilla. Is she evil or something?**

**Misteria the Wolf: Well, my father did alter my mind to become a murder's over time. But for now, I'm fine... I think. Does killing a whole fleet of G.U.N soilders because they in return killed one of your best friends count? Because... I've done that. Twice.**

**Mephiles the Dark: Okay...**

**Carman the Hedgehog: Can we get on with the chapter now?**

**Misteria the Wolf: Nope.**

**Mephiles the Dark: Why not?**

**Misteria the Wolf: I want to take a photo of you kissing Carman and post it on Instergram, Facebook, Twitter...**

**Carman the Hedgehog: Can you even post pictures on Twitter?**

**Misteria the Wolf: As far as I know, no. But then again, I don't even have an account on anything I just said!**

**Mephiles the Dark: Do you just want me to kiss her?**

**Misteria the Wolf: You don't _have _to, but if you want to, I would be more than happy to...**

**Carman & Mephiles: No!**

**Carman the Hedgehog: You can't make him!**

**Misteria the Wolf: Oh, really? I believe I made you two make out last chapter!**

**Mephiles the Dark: That was part of the actual chapter. This isn't the chapter, so you can't make us do anything!**

**Misteria the Wolf: ...**

**Carman the Hedgehog: You shouldn't have done that, Mephiles.**

**Mephiles the Dark: Why not?**

**Carman the Hedgehog: Did you even listen to what she said? She went on a killing spree twice when someone close to her died! If she did that when she was upset, think of what she could do if she was _angry_! It's suicide if you anger her!**

***Looks over to Misteria and they see that her blue highlights were now red and her eyes were full red***

**Misteria the Wolf: Be lucky I haven't bashed your faces in!**

**Carman the Hedgehog: Let us go this instant.**

**Mephiles the Dark: Let's just get on with the chapter!**

* * *

Xavier's pov:

Me and Amber Rose sat there for a second, in pure silence. Amber told me how she was kidnapped when she was 16 and how a white and black hedgehog, who I guessed was Narezco, had altered the minds of her younger siblings. She cried a bit after, and I sat there, rubbing her back and reassuring her that everything was okay. It felt odd, she was twice my age, but she was acting half of it.

"How old was Mason when it happened?" I asked awkwardly after the tears stopped.

"He was 6 years old, and Olivia was 8," She sniffled, "Why- Why would you want to know?"

"Well, your description of them sounds exactly like two of my friends and you said this happened eight years ago. I know I am really bad at maths, but I can do simple addition questions. Mason would now be 14 and Olivia would be 16. My friends are those ages," I answered, staring out at the ocean.

"What are their names, not that it matters," She frowned.

"Dez and Heartz," I said simply, "Why wouldn't it matter?" I turned back to the red hedgehog, but her eyes were sparkling, like she had heard the first bit of good news since... Well, ever.

"I take it back. It does matter, because I now know they are alive!"

"What?"

"Just before that hedgehog pulled me into that vortex, when he altered Olivia's mind and called her 'Heartz'. He also changed Mason's name to 'Dez'. Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" she came up and hugged me, "You've given me hope once again," she whispered.

"I'm glad you're finally happy," I smiled. I turned to look out of the glass once again, and I saw I only had two eyes again, "Sorry for scaring you back then,"

"It's not your fault. It's just that I've never seen anyone with three eyes before. Is that normal now? Or are you just-"

"Strange? Don't worry, I'm not offended by you thinking that. I know I can never be normal, have a normal life. That white hedgehog said I'm something called the 'Living Emerald'. I don't even know what that means!" I laughed. Amber looked shocked.

"You haven't heard of the Emerald legend?" she queried. I shook my head, "There once was a bat. His name was Drudid. He had a power like no other, for when he came into contact with a Chaos Emerald, he could transform it into a Super Emerald. Back then, Chaos Emeralds didn't live on this planet, but a small outcast world known as 'Orento'. He lived in peace until they came. They were called the 'Black Arms'. They killed mercilessly, and they killed him. Before he died though, he passed his special power over to someone on this planet. She was also a bat, this one called Sian. She was unkown to her new power, so she died in the darkness of her responablity. They say it is passed down through bats, so maybe, you were the next one to gain this power!"

"Maybe so, but it might not be be. How long ago did this 'Sian' die?" I asked, "She might've died well before I was born!"

"There was a couple bats before you that got the power after Sian. It is also through bloodlines,"

"What?" I asked, "You think I'm a decendent of Sian and Drudid?"

"Exactly!" Amber Rose said proudly. And then the glass exploded, covering us in the shards.

* * *

Rouge's pov:

I sat there, panting like hell, while Anya and Shadow sat by the collaped bodies, trying to awaken them. We were all bloody and brused, I was pretty sure I cracked a wing-bone, Anya's tail was almost sliced off and Shadow was... well Shadow. We would've lost, me and Shadow being out of our eliment without guns, if Anya the Tiger with the power to infuse items into her body wasn't with us. She could change her arms into AK-47s, her tail into Flamethrowers and she had robotic wings connected to her back. She fought off the gas creatures, and now she was trying her hardest to wake up the smallest body.

"Annie?" the small, white ball of fur asked uncertainly, "Is that you? Silver and the wolf," she pointed over to the black clump of fur, "they were hurt real bad. We need to take them to Sophie and Serena. Or maybe even the hospital!"

"Rosalie?" I questioned, raising a brow, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, mummy," She said weakly and unfurrled from her spin dash pose. She had a disfiguring cut that ran across her cheek and she had multiple bruises coating her from the forehead down. She wasn't smiling like she usually was, instead, she was near tears, which was a rare thing for her to show. She was like her father in many ways, and she showed it by hiding some of her emotions. Only some.

"Ugh," the purple being groaned, and it sounded just like Jay, "My god... They are tough... Where is father?" he unfurrled imself and picked up a brown cowboy hat and placed it back on, "Father!" Shadow loaded a gun he kept for special occasions and help it to Jay's forehead.

"State your business," the black hedgehog growled, "You're coming with me back to the base!"

"Shadow, stop!" Silver yelled, sitting up, "Jacob won't hurt you!"

"He won't? You sure you haven't hit your head. Real hard?" Anya asked, concerned.

"No, he won't. Jacob never hurt anyone! He's been on the Ark for a couple years now, and he only came down to help me get back because I was real hurt. Also, he said about an alien invasion that will destroy the planet! And, it's happened before, in his lifetime and we need to talk to Alana about it as only she remembers it all,"

"I'm not trusting him. Not anymore, not after what he did," Anya growled sternly.

"Aye, but it is true," the wolf muttered quietly, "Silver and Jacob speak only the truth..."

"You okay?" I asked uncertainly, shaking the wolf, but no advail. She remained silent, and, unnaturally still, "You ok?!"

"This is wrong. She shouldn't be like that!" Jay was alarmed and lifted her up, giving her a farmers lift, "Silver, how badly was she hurt back in the alley?"

"Quite bad," he replied, "but it didn't help that she was both physically and mentally weak. And who's fault was that?"

"She'd been in that state for about a year, so I thought she was okay. Altha didn't object in any way, and he is a scientist!" he grunted, then winced in pain, "where's the nearest place we can go the help Misty? Probably not the hospital, they'll kill the two of us on sight,"

"The Chaotix!" Rosalie exclaimed, "we can go there. Plus, Byron and Roxi are there!"

"Fine," Shadow muttered, "But, as soon as Misteria is healed, you're going to prison, for good."

"Race you guys!" Rosalie laughed, just like her old self.

"No Rosie, not now," I said politely.

"Too late, see ya guys there!" the miniature white hedgehog smirked and ran off. Shadow was about to race after her when Anya stopped him.

"I'll go dude, you've got your family to worry 'bout," the reasoned and ran after Rosie.

* * *

Willa's pov:

"... And that's why I don't know my own father," I finished, getting a load of shocked faces, and an irritated one.

"There is no flippin' evidence of that, is there now?" the Seedrian said slyly.

"Beggers can't be choosers," I said, holding my head up high.

"You do realize that the phrase you just used doesn't support what you said in any way possible, don't you?" Sonia frowned, sitting down beside Cloud.

"Yes!"

"How stupid are you?" Roxanne asked.

"Yes!" everyone slapped their palms into their faces, "Was it something I said? Did someone fart or somethin'?" I queried. Cloud and Roxi rolled their green eyes; Byron sighed and looked out of the window and the girls just walked off.

"Is that actually true?" Cloud asked, brushing her hair, "Are aliens actually factually real?"

"What are aliens?" Roxanne asked, tilting her head, "are they cool?"

"Aliens are beings from another planet. They look different from us and all we want to do is probe each other," Cloud explained.

"Now, that's not true," Alana said from the doorway. We looked up to see the female hedgehog wearing a turquoise top and black jeans. She was getting used to being semi-alive and she kept forgetting that she wasn't a princess before, "Me, Willa, Jemma, Sephi, Illma, Byron and Pablo were from a different planet. We look the same. We aren't as different as it seems, aliens may be just like you, just like we are."

"Wow," the purpleish hedgehog blinked.

"Daddy is a alien?" Roxi wondered, "And you are as well, right Willamina?"

"What?" I said hazily. I had been feeling all the auras within the area, and a couple more had began to make their way here, and two felt unnaturally weak. I glanced out the window and saw a pink and white flash come our way and burst into the hallway. Rosalie looked tired and wounded. Anya was close behind and she grabbed ahold of her ear.

"Do you even listen to what your parents say?" the tiger hissed.

"No," the hedgehog said sweetly and then bit Anya on the arm.

"My god!" she screamed and slapped Rosalie around the face.

"Who are the others?" I asked, confusing her.

"Others?"

"Right. The other five auras I can feel coming our way," Anya was about to answer when... Jacob walked into the hallway with them, and he had a black and white wolf slung over his shoulder. I growled at him, but he ignored it. Instead, he looked at Alana dead in the eye.

"Misteria needs medical..." His ears drooped down before he could finish and he fainted.

* * *

**Misteria the Wolf: Not going to have RPG today, nothing to say, so, goodbye and see you in the next chapter!**


	13. 13) Never escaping

**Misteria the Wolf: Sorry for leaving the last chapter so suddenly. I would've ended it properly if I hadn't been at my auntie's 40 party and I only had my phone. Also, I got my first HPV or whatever jab, and, man, my right arm feels like it has been dipped in some form of alcohol and then set on fire!**

**Mephiles the Dark: Stop over exaggerating.**

**Carman the Hedgehog: Stop being a wimp!**

**Misteria the Wolf: I'm not exaggerating. I'm not, I'm not, I'm not! I'm not a wimp! It really hurts. And, bonus, I had cooking right after the jab and that didn't help, the pizza making and all!**

**Carman the Hedgehog: You sure? I believe a little birdie told me that you burst into tears ****_before_**** you even had the jab! **

**Misteria the Wolf: hate you.**

**Mephiles the Dark: And we hate you!**

* * *

Sephi's pov:

Fire. It tells me everything, it protects me, it is my only reminder or who my father was. I don't believe I ever saw him, or he died too early into my life that I wouldn't remember him. I guess I'll never know, because it's the past, and you can't resee what has already been seen. Unless your Misteria, but, she's also dead. Like everyone else from my childhood.

"Mistress Flame, you know that not be true. Your mother wishes not to tell you of such horrific events of your early life as she doesn't wish to reveal who she is. She isn't dead, but she might be, soon," a deep voice boomed. It was the fire, Appeargua to be exact. He was a 20foot lion made of pure fire; a god from a fallen planet. I was his master and he only responded to my commands. He could read my thoughts as part of him lived within my soul, like he has been since I was a baby. Appeargua was calm and stern with a heart of pure gold. He never let people come too close to him, but not too distant from him at the same time; truely hard to do naturally.

"What do you mean by that? I know my parents were both killed when I was a baby. Why else wouldn't I'd of not known them otherwise?" I asked, frowning.

"What you know is false. Your mother is alive. You also claim that you didn't spend more than a year with her and your father. But, you see, you lied. You have been living with her for... quite some time. She is the one who taught you how to master me, she is your complete opposite when it comes to elements, but everything else, your very alike," I thought over what Appeargua said several times over, then came to what now looked like something Roxanne could come up with in seconds.

"Are... Are you saying that Illma is my mother?" I asked, horrified, "No. That can't be true... Why would she abandon her own flesh-and-blood daughter? Wouldn't she of kept me as I was one thing connecting her to my father who died? Or, was it a lie too?" I growled, "What kind of woman would do that to her daughter?"

"The kind that would want her child to live somewhere nice, somewhere calm, somewhere safe," Illma said from behind me. I turned to face her. She was so different from me, just... how were we 'related'? Her fur was more sunshine yellow than my golden yellow fur; she had three tails, all with white tips while I had a singular tail with a hot pink tip (it was black, but when I went and had my hair highlighted with hot pink, I thought that a pink tipped tail would be quite cool); her eyes were deep royal blue, much like Misteria's non-dispatched eye when my eyes were blood red like Shadow's; her hair was very long and fine, shining a golden brown in the sun while mine was short and black with pink highlights. Our wardrobe choices were quite diverse as well. Her consisted of very Indian-like Satan sheets draped around her body. My was black cargo pants and hot pink tops.

"But... Why?" I croaked. She came closer to me and tried to wipe off the non-existant tears, "I cannot cry," I whispered.

"Don't speak nonsense, honey. Everyone cries. You wouldn't be human otherwise," She muttered.

"But I really can't. If I did, it would hurt me. My tear glands were removed as a child to prevent it hurting me as I constantly cried. It turns to steam," I explained, "You wouldn't understand,"

"You never know, she might," Appeargua commented, "for all you know she might know someone exactly like you with the power to be incapable of crying,"

"For all _I_ know? Do _you _know someone like me?" I questioned, slightly hopeful in him saying 'Yes'.

"Your father, Crane the Fox, the true knight of the wind,"

* * *

Xavier's pov:

I woke up, but I felt no pain. I was pelted with a rain of shattered glass last night, wasn't I? I looked around, but I wasn't within my cell anymore. Instead, I had my limbs clamped to an operation table, and it made it hard to breathe. I also realized that I wasn't wearing anything but a thin hospital gown I could feel under the crisp white sheet over me. My head suddenly felt like it had been hit over and over by Mike Tyson, but then again I haven't been hit him, but must hurt to be. I could smell chemicals that confirmed I was in a lab, but by the information I had gathered warned me that I had been operated on. Or was about to be operated on. Yikes.

"Hello, Xavier," Narezco said sourly as he walked into my limited field of vision. He held some form of syringe (even though there might only be one type) and clinked the needle, "You afraid of needles?"

"No." I said bluntly.

"Good. As the one we are using is now way as small as this!" He laughed, as if he were a maniac. Which, of course, he was. He walked over to a table beside me and picked up a bigger needle that looked as if it could pass right through my arm. Or my neck. I felt a bead of sweat drip down the side of my face.

"Wh-what are you going to d-do to m-me?" I whimpered, near tears, "Why are you doing this to me?"

"You said you weren't scared of needles," He smirked, "You really want to know what this will do to you? This is a toxin that once into your system, can't get out. You won't be able to escape as when you see The Darkness, you will be put under a spell and walk towards them. Also, you won't remember a thing of this conversation. I will always be one step ahead, you can't defeat me now, nor will you ever," he laughed, bearing his demonic fangs. I flinched, "Aww, scared are we?"

"No. I'm just astonished that someone like you would kidnap two kids from their older sister, kidnap his own nephew and try to hide him from the public!" I spat, struggling against the binds.

"And where did you hear about this from?"

"Amber Rose. You sent her into my cell. She said that you kidnapped her brother and sister, Mason Thorn and Olivia Rose, and altered their minds so they are now Dez and Heartz. You're a monster!"

"It appears that you are telepathic. Even more of a reason to keep you here. Amber was never in your cell, because you never had one. You've been in here, this lab, the whole time. We've messed with your mind. And it's time to mess with it some more..."

"Don't you even dare on ending this part with a cliff hangger! Anyway, what are 'The Darkness'?"

"You know 'The Mist'? They are the highest ranked lot of Darkness..." the white hedgehog rested the tip of the needle on my neck. Oh god, it was going to be one of these injections, wasn't it? I began to feel dizzy and very, very tired. My eyes slowly drifted shut as I heard him say: "Enjoy your sleep while you can. Because, the second you wake up, you're gonna forget about this whole conversation. I would do it now, but then it wouldn't be painful. I want this to be as painful as possible, Living Emerald..."

* * *

_*Dream*_

_I sat in front of a waterfall I conjured up. I wasn't sure what was real or what wasn't, but being able to do this reassured me that this was my kingdom, the one thing Narezco couldn't take from me even if he tried. I thought for a second, then remembered Misteria and how she said I could create telepathic connections. I tried to reach her and sat on the rock and stared into the water for about a minute before I gave up. No-one could reach me, they might never be able to find me and I'll die, within the darkness of the mountain by Emerald Beach. So close from them, but yet so far._

_"What's with all this sulking?" Misteria asked from behind me. I turned to face her, and she looked very beat-up. She sighed and sat down beside me. Her long black were substituted for six quite messy quills that were like my father's but her stripes were white. She now looked much older, about her late twenties, and her muzzle was now white instead of peach; she had strange, white patterns coating her coal black fur._

_"Hey, something about looks... Different. Did you get a haircut?" I asked._

_"Xavier, honey, there isn't time for jokes. Not anymore. It seems you have mastered the power of telepathy," she frowned, "Do you happen to now know where the base you are held captive is?"_

_"Emerald beach. A mountain has been hollowed out," I said._

_"Thank you. I will send this information to your father."_

_"What? I thought you were with Jacob and Silver!"_

_"I am. We've just met up with the rest of them, I'll leave you now as you are waking up, no matter how much you protest against it,"_

_*Dream End*_

* * *

**Misteria the Wolf: I'll end here. I'm at school writing this so I can't read my reviews for the questions to pester Amy with. Bye!**


	14. 14) White Rose

**Misteria the Wolf: Who knew their father had such great tastes in music? Anyone, just... Raise your hand if your father has a great taste in music! Because, mine doesn't. Well, sometimes, but not a lot. I definitely have a better taste; if it weren't for me, he wouldn't of ever of heard of 'Three Days Grace'!**

**Carman the Hedgehog: What about 'Pink Floyd'? **

**Mephiles the Dark: Who?**

**Misteria the Wolf: Only the worst band ever! It has the worst earworms the world has ever seen, and it has taken ahold of my brother!***

**Carman the Hedgehog: You take that back! Pink Floyd are one of the best bands of all time, along with The Beatles and Gomez!**

**Mephiles the Dark: Seriously, who are these bands? I only know of Crush 40, Daft Punk, Imagine Dragons and that boy band Brianna is head over heels about!**

**Misteria the Wolf: Some people and their taste in music... Not you, actually, Mephiles. For someone who doesn't really listen to music, you like some really good bands. And by good bands, I mean Crush 40 and Imagine Dragons.**

**Carman the Hedgehog: I'm actually on the same page as Misty on this, Mephi. Who even listens to Daft Punk? And One Direction? ***

**Mephiles the Dark: I never said I liked One Direction!**

**Misteria the Wolf: You know what? Let's let the readers decide who as the best taste in music! I like Evanescence, Three Days Grace, Ne-Yo and Adele. Carman likes Pink Floyd, The Beatles, Gomez and Maroon 5. Mephiles likes Crush 40, Daft Punk, Robbin Thicke and Imagine Dragons. Say who you think has the better taste of music in the comment section below. Because, that's what it's there for!**

**Carman the Hedgehog: Are you going to get that quote Trademarked?**

**(*I'm not saying these bands should be burned with fire -like you can burn it with cake!-, but this is my opinion, and because it's my opinion, I am burning these articles with cake! You see, they aren't dead.)**

**Misteria the Wolf: Armadillo Power!**

**Carman the Hedgehog: What the bloody 'ell is wrong with you?**

* * *

Brianna's pov:

"Annie, should we be out here at this time?" Maria asked, being careful not to tread on twigs or footprints, "Rosalie couldn't have gotten this far away from home,"

"You never know," Bokkun said, walking alongside the yellow hedgie, "Rosalie might be able to run faster than Sonic!"

"What?" her blue eyes almost popped out of her head, "Please tell me she's a good girl usually,"

I sighed, "You want us to lie to you?"

"No."

"No way is she well behaved. She's a carefree girl who constantly gets into trouble. She doesn't care what she's told," Bokkun hung his head low, "she doesn't care on other peoples' feelings one bit,"

"Oh..."

"Cheer up guys!" I tried to lighten the mood, "We'll find her, I promise!"

"Then what?" Bokkun argued, "she won't come back, will she? She's still very mad with us! We'll go home without her, tell Shadow and Rouge, they won't believe us, Shadow will personally find Rosalie and give her a serious tell-off. Problem solved!"

"Twat..." Maria muttered so quietly that I wasn't sure I actually heard her, "Uh, where are we, anyhow?"

"What ever do you mean?" I asked and looked around. We were five miles away from the house, minimum, on a tree covered hill that overlooked Station Square. There was a river a mile or two away we could set up camp by, but we needed food. And water as the river's water was rank.

"I'm not one for arguing with you, Brianna, but Maria has a point. We should just head back!" Bokkun frowned, crossing his arms. I opened my mouth as I could recall most times he has argued with me, but there was no point. I know I was the oldest out of the three of us, but I was outnumbered 2 to 1. I sighed and was about to give in when we saw a yellow Echidna and grey Hedgehog with white hair that flounced around come our way. The hedgehog was waving at us but the Echidna has his arms folded.

"Hey guys!" Alicia yelled at us, despite being only a couple feet away from us, "What are you guys doing here?"

"Yeah, what are doing out 'ere?" Shockwave asked, his purple eyes questioning, "It's gone past Midnight!"

"Good point, we were just going home. Right, Annie?" Maria growled.

"Maybe..."

"C'mon, I can tell somethin' is up, guys. What's troubling ya?" Shockwave asked, holding his hands behind his head.

"We... Can't tell you guys," I muttered.

"Of course you can. Oh, my god! Did you do something to your hair, it looks fantabulus! Extraordinary! Amazinnng!" she sang, messing my recently cut hair. It used to be long like hers, but I cut it short, just past my shoulders, so now it doesn't get in the way while swimming or gymnastics. Plus, I now had black highlights.

"Uh, Ali, Back on track?" the Echidna asked his Lady-Friend, "You know you can just tell us, guys,"

"We know. We just don't want to!" Bokkun huffed, "How come you are out here. You said it was midnight!"

"We just came out here because we got the chance!" Ali giggled and let go my hair. She then ran into a tree.

"And so we could get rid of her sugar rush," Shockwave added. Maria was about to ask something when he responded, "too many gummy worms"

"Oh..." Maria nodded.

"Come on guys. Let's go back to the Chaotix!" the hyper hedgehog laughed and before we could object, us and Shockwave, she dragged us along with her.

* * *

Amber's pov:

Maybe it was a dream, but it felt so _real _to me. I... Was with them again. Mason was old enough to race me now and Olivia was old enough to have makeovers with me. We were making up for all our lost time, because we had all the time in the world. I just wanted it to real, and I tried tricking myself into believing in such a thing. I hunched up, my face buried in my knees, and cried silently. I wanted to see Xavier, in person this time, to have him reassure me. I called to him in my dreams, but he never came. Instead, I saw a white light, a very small one, but it made me scared all the same. You see a white light when you go to heaven, right? But, the light talked, it was clearly female. You'd think that would make you calm, but it just make me think I'd lost it. Like I'd finally gone psycho.

"How'd you like the vision?" that white hedgehog asked, "Look, I can't tell you that I forced that very vision onto you. A vision is selected at random; I have no control over what you have seen. It could've been happy, but equally likely, horrific,"

"Why are you so content with making me lose it?" I asked, "Why won't you just kill me? It has been 8 years, no-one will ever come for me. I'll just die in the darkness anyway, so why not make it quick?"

"What about your aunt Amelia?" He asked. Did he hear me or Olivia on the phone to her? Was _she _here? "What am I saying? She won't rescue you! So, you want to die? I would like to do it but..." He clicked his fingers and a pink hedgehog in a white silk dress, gloves and headpiece rose from the stone floor. Her eyes were green, but lifeless. Her bangs were curled. She looked as if she was getting married, "I'm going to my wife the honour,"

"What? But that's..."

"Aunt Amelia? Intriguing, isn't it?" he laughed, "I wish to sculpt this wasteland of a planet into something... Beautiful. I will be the king, but I'll need a queen. A strong one with physical and mental strength. One with a beauty that will rival that of my new world. I went undercover and who better to capture my attention than the beautiful Amy Rose the Hedgehog. I showed her that I truly loved her, and I made sure she loved me back. Last night, I went out to retrieve my white rose so she could marry me and bare my offspring. My powerful, indestructible offspring. She will be a fine mother and queen, don't you think?"

"No!" I spat. The pink hedgehog punched me around the jaw, causing me to fall over.

"That is no way to talk to your future king and queen!" she hissed, completely ounder his influence. I got up, but she quickly elbowed me in the stomach. If I had something in my stomach right that second, I would've thrown up all over her and her dress. She walked back to the white hedgehog who wrapped his arm around her waist. He looked at me one more time.

"It begins tonight," he muttered into Amelia's ear, "tonight, you shall be my bride and will begin to carry my child..." and a vortex opened under them and they both passed though. The door was locked so there was no way of me getting out. No way of my saving Amelia becoming his bride and queen...

* * *

Rosalie's pov:

"Why don't people ever listen to me?!" I spat at daddy, causing him to slap me across the face. We'd been at in for hours, arguing, fighting and swearing at each other. I was near my breaking point, ready to crumble and burst into tears and say I was sorry, but I was holding out. No way was I going to apologize to that guy!

"Will you two stop it already?" Silver asked, earning a slap from daddy as well. He seriously wanted to get his point across!

"... Ok, Shockwave. See you guys in a minute!" Tikal said down the line to her son and hung up. She was also bloody and bruised, but not as badly as me, mummy, daddy, Anya and Silver. And no way more injured than Jay and Misteria who easily had multiple broken bones. Bunnie and Mia were alright as well, only a couple of scratches, but they continuously looked out the window, hoping Amy would find her way here. They said she was kidnapped by someone that sucluded his face from them. They thought back, but he was too fast and powerful. Alana was constantly rushing from in here into the medical bay, worried sick over Misteria.

"God, Lana, You better think of taking up a job as a Yo-Yo if you keep going at that speed!" Sonic joked, irritating the white hedgehog.

"I'm still surprised you _haven't _Sonic!" She growled, causing the Faker to swear under his breathe.

"Would you like a napkin because you just got served!" Knuckles held is fist up, awaiting a high-five, "Am I right?"

"I knew you had the fighting skills of a five year-old, but I never thought you had the mind of one as well..." She muttered, shaking her head.

"Would you like some ice with that burn?" The Faker asked, slapping Alana on the back.

"Same goes for you, Sonic," She narrowed her eyes and walked off, sighing. Daddy grunted and slapped them across the face.

"Why do you guys have to act so immature?" He asked sarcastically. I took the opportunity to back off slowly and play with Skye, Roxi and Jaci on the Wii. I picked the controller when mummy snatched them off of me and carried me over to the other side of the room.

"Don't think you can get out so easily, missy. I can't believe you! What is up with you? Lately, all you are doing is getting in the way of stuff!"

"Why did you even bother having me. It's obvious you guys like Maria and Xavier much better!" I practically shouted at her, turning my back to the bat, "I'm surprised you haven't given me up yet!"

"Rosie!" she hissed, "Stop being like this! You know we love all four of you the same!"

"Then show it!" I screamed and walked off. She followed me and grabbed my wrist.

"Where the bloodly hell do you think you're going?"

"As far away from you guys I can!" I bit her arm and sprinted off, breaking the from door.

* * *

**RPG!**

**Rosalie the Hedgebat: Lets just get on with it!**

**Amy Rose: Okay!**

**Rosalie the Hedgebat: Why do you chase Sonic around even though he hates it?**

**Amy Rose: What? I haven't chased him around like that for years! I only did it as I owe him from when he's saved me multiple times. I finally got even with him when he was caught in a really fast current in a river!**

**Rosalie the Hedgebat: If you had go choose between being a werewolf or vampire, what would you choose and why?**

**Amy Rose: I'd be a vampire because they are immortal and the flow in the daylight! I'd never think of being a werewolf *shudders* have you seen how hairy they are?**

**Rosalie the Hedgebat: Who is your favourite T.V actress?**

**Amy Rose: Anya! She is just... Wow... I can see why Sonic married her! Plus, when she sings, she sounds like Jenifer Lopez!**

**Rosalie the Hedgebat: what is your favourite colour?**

**Amy Rose: Pink!**

**Rosalie the Hedgebat: If you had to live in a different country, which one would it be and why?**

**Amy Rose: I'd go to Morocco! It must have really gold weather as it is in Africa (A/N: Pretty sure my parents went there for their honeymoon and they really wanted to see the Dolphins there, especially my dad. XD) **

**Rosalie the Hedgebat: If you had to bring one item to a stranded island, what would you bring?**

**Amy Rose: Makeup. Can't live with out it. Ever.**

**Rosalie the Hedgebat: What American college would you like to go too?**

**Amy Rose: Prinston**

**Rosalie the Hedgebat: What is your favourite animal?**

**Amy Rose: Hedgehogs.**

**Rosalie the Hedgebat: Which is your favourite, silver or gold?**

**Amy Rose: Gold.**

**Rosalie the Hedgebat: What is your favourite horror movie?**

**Amy Rose: Insidious.**

**Rosalie the Hedgebat: Pick a random boy fan character. But, not Xavier and Narezco.**

**Amy Rose: Hmmmm... I know! Shockwave the Echidna! People don't know much about him so he'll be perfect!**


	15. 15) Waking up

**Misteria the Wolf: Armadillo Power!**

**Carman the Hedgehog: Is that like your catchphrase or somethin'?**

**Misteria the Wolf: Maybe...**

**Mephiles the Dark: what the hell does it mean anyway?**

**Misteria the Wolf: Armadillos are super powerful?**

**Carman the Hedgehog: Why Armadillos of all animals? Why not 'Wolf Power' as you're a wolf yourself?**

**Misteria the Wolf: Armadillos are my third favourite animal, right after wolves and tigers. Plus, we had to make up random countries in my geography class, and this was the first thing I thought of. That and someone also took Bosindia, our awesome made-up country that even has it's own National Anthem!**

**Mephiles the Dark: Bet it's really bad...**

**Misteria the Wolf: you think wrong. Everybody now! ...**

**Carman the Hedgehog:...**

**Mephiles the Dark:...**

**Carman the Hedgehog: Misteria-**

**Misteria the Wolf: YOLO!**

**Carman the Hedgehog: What the hell! **

**Misteria the Wolf: that's the anthem!**

**Mephiles the Dark: No, that was randomly shouting out YOLO at the top of your lungs. You probably made the people in G.U.N hear you!**

**Misteria the Wolf: But then they shall know that I live on! Chew on the G.U.N!**

**Carman the Hedgehog: You do realise that I work for the Guardian Units of Nations, don't you Misty?**

**Misteria the Wolf: I really hate you Camilla.**

**Carman the Hedgehog: My name is _Carman _and you know it! The next person to call me _Camilla _will get their heads popped right off their necks, their blood creating a miniature lake what ducks will swim in and get eaten by piranhas twice the size as normal and...**

**Mephiles the Dark: I think we get the idea, Camilla.**

**Misteria the Wolf: ...**

**Carman the Hedgehog: What?!**

**Misteria the Wolf: I'm waiting for you to pop his head off and his blood to make a miniature lake with ducks and piranhas.**

**Carman the hedgehog: Why would I do that?**

**Mephiles the Dark: You did say _anyone _Carman. So come at me!**

**Carman the Hedgehog: I... I can't, okay!**

**Misteria the Wolf: *sings* It must be love. Love, love. Nothing more, nothing less. Love is the best!**

**Carman the Hedgehog: Hate you sis.**

**Misteria the Wolf: Yeah, yeah. Please, tell me somethin' I don't know hon.**

**Mephiles the Dark: That's it. I'm calling Bunnie!**

**Misteria the Wolf: Why?**

**Mephiles the Dark: You stole her accent.**

* * *

Brianna's pov:

When the 5 of us walked into the Chaotix base, right at that second, it lived up to it's name. Charmy was yelling at Jacqueline, Skye and Roxi; Willa was arguing with Jemma, Alana and Flower; Vector was scolding Shadow and Rosalie over something, and by his jesters, it looked like they destroyed half of the base; Tikal, Mina, Bunnie, Anya and Rouge were dressing each others wounds and the rest were just... panicking, racing about, doing whatever. Maria was the first to speak up.

"Uh, guys?" She asked, rubbing her arm and hung her head low. No-one stopped what they were doing. "GUYS!" They all stopped and looked at us when she shouted at them.

"Maria?" Rouge asked, "Where have you three been?"

"They were on Trophy Hill, Rouge," Shockwave sighed, "They won't tell us why though,"

"Does it matter why we were out there?" I snapped at the Echidna, "Maybe we went out there to get a spot of fresh air!"

"At midnight?" he asked. I clenched my fist and growled.

"Don't you dare start another fight in here!" Vector hissed, "Shadow has already destroyed half this place because Rosa started playing up!"

"I didn't play up!" The white hedgehog moped, pouting, "I was trying to get my point across,"

"By biting your mother and Anya?" Espio asked, "You're just one weird kid, you know that?"

"I'm not weird!" she cried.

"You can use psychic powers, run faster than me and Annie, manipulate people when they look you dead in the eye, lift chunks of land out of the ground and change to be a bat, and you're saying you're not weird?" Sonic questioned, causing Rosalie's eyes to begin to water.

"I'm not weird..." She whispered and started crying, "I'M NOT WEIRD, DAMMIT!"

"Rosalie! Where in heaven's name did you hear that sort of language?" Rouge queried, causing Rosa's crying to get louder.

"She can change into a bat?" Bokkun asked, "That must be cool!"

"And slightly creepy..." Sonic muttered.

"It... It's not creepy!" Rosa bailed, "It makes me special!"

"If that's what you want to call it," Sonic shrugged. I sat over by her and stroked her face genially. Then I saw something wrong with her ear.

"My lord, Rosie! What's up with your ear?" I asked.

"Pablo... Pablo happened..." She whimpered, "But... it wasn't him..."

"It was and it wasn't him? Make sense, god dammit!" Vector growled.

"If you think about it... yes it does," Anya noted, "We were attacked by something over at my house. Then, me, Shadow and Rouge got attacked by... how many was it?"

"Five," Shadow huffed, "They seemed to possess the power of form-changing,"

"Form... Changing..." Alana repeated slowly and stuck out her lower lip, something we never saw her do.

"Does that mean anything to you, Lana?" Mina asked, frowning. The mongoose's ears pricked up and looked over to one of the doorways, "It seems one of them as woken up,"

* * *

Carman's pov:

"I fecking hate ya, Mephiles," I sighed as I ran one of my quills through my straighteners. I was sat on the edge of my bed, my sheets in the wash, because of _Mephiles. _My quills were an absolute mess; didn't he know how long it took go get them like this? The demon walked in and sat beside me.

"Really? Because a minute or two ago, you were moaning over how much you _loved _me and how I make you feel," He recalled, snaking his arms around my waist. He pulled me into a tight embrace and I dropped my straighteners on the carpet. I quickly turned them off before Mephiles pulled me into a passionate kiss.

"I guess you're right, Mephi," I cuddled into him. He blushed at his pet name, "What's wrong?" I purred.

"Nothing... It's just... You're all I need," he smiled and pushed me onto my back.

"What's this about?"

"You're just so tempting," he muttered and dove in for another kiss, this time letting his tounge play with mine within my mouth. When we pulled apart, he tried pulling off my denim jacket I had thrown on, but I swatted his hands away, "What's this?" he frowned, "C'mon, you're just so amazing I want you. Right now,"

"I need to finish my quills," I sighed and pushed him off. I looked in the mirror and scouled, "Mephiles! I had just got those quills to rest right!"

"Completely unintended," he lied and looked to the side, "I so didn't deliberately push you down so I could mess up your quills ergo I could stay in your presence for longer,"

"_Mephiles_!"

* * *

Narezco's pov:

The two of us, my dear White Rose and I, lay there in bed. I was looking up to the ceiling white Amy was cuddled into my side, fast asleep. I hadn't realized the mating process was so tiring. She was unaware of my power, but I rubbed my gloveless hand over her bare chest, feeling tenderly. Where was it? My hands picked up something and I sat there, wondering what would become of it.

"What are you doing, my king?" Amy asked. I blinked then laughed.

"It seems that you are pregnant, my dear Rose," I responded, "nothing will get in the way of it's development and will be healthy when it is born,"

"Most interesting, my king," Rose sat up, "Do you know what it'll be?"

"I'm sorry to say, but that is the only downside to my ability. I cannot determine our child's gender, my dear. Well just see when they arrive. Get some sleep, my queen, you will need all your energy to carry it," she smiled and nodded and quickly fell back into a deep slumber. I closed my eyes as well, hoping to see mine and Rose's world.

_*Future vision*_

_I sat on my throne, Amy Rose on her smaller one beside me. Her short, pink hair was now grown out and beautifully waved, but it couldn't rival her face's beauty. A small, female hedgehog rested on her lap, and I figured that would be our upcoming child. Her eyes were emerald green like her mother's, but she definitely got her snow white fur from me. Then a black hedgehog ran past. He was about six or seven years old and his eyes were ice-blue like mine. He had bangs like is mother used to have. I smirked; he looked like perfect material to rule this planet after I passed._

_"Mother. Father. Look what I'm able to do!" the male child declared boldly and held his hand out and pointed to a window. A black laser shot out, peircing the stone as if it was paper. Rose smiled._

_"Interesting, Zero," She said in response. So now I knew one of my children's names, "Where is Army?"_

_"Dunno," he replied lazily as a hot pink hedgehog with large ears and tail ran in. She also had her mother's eyes, but my black highlights. My future self smiled as he watched Army and Zero claw at each other, inflicting killer wounds._

_"I hope you turn out just like your siblings, Winter," Rose muttered, smirking. Oh, yes, a future indeed for us..._

_*Vision End*_

* * *

Misteria's pov:

_'Where... am I?' _I thought hazily and sat up. I wasn't in the alleyway anymore, but a place you could barely call a room, let alone a medical bay.

"The Chaotix base," a deep voice replied to my thoughts. I looked around and saw a gorilla sat their, his face showing that he was worried, "Hello Misteria. My name is Spencer and it is pleasure to meet you,"

_'How does he know me? How did he read my mind?' _I thought and Spencer smiled.

"My brother met you, he's a panda, don't ask how we are related, it's just... Complicated," he laughed nervously.

"And you're point is?" I asked, bored out of my mind, "How the bloody hell-"

"Misteria!" Motger exclaimed excitedly. Wait... Mother? But, she died, on the Ark 66 years ago, right? I... saw her die, so how was she here, now? I looked over to see my mother stood in the doorway with Willamina and a tiger with long, red hair.

"Mama?" A soft voice called out from behind them. I saw a flash of her green eyes, "Mama!" she pushed past the three females and grabbed my hand, "You're really, really back! Papa was very upset and kept cutting his wrist for a couple weeks,"

"Byron was that messed up?" the tiger asked, "My big brother did that?!"

"Anya?" I questioned, "How long have you-"

"Been with these guys?" she finished my question. Well, that definitely made sure she was actually my best friend, "about two years now. I just can't it has been 65 years since we last had a conversation!" she giggled.

"66 years, 4hours, 36 minutes and 12 seconds," I corrected her, causing her to frown.

"For once, please don't correct me!" she pleaded and folded her arms, as if she was a little kid again.

"Hey, guys, what's going on in here?" a human asked. It wasn't Serena, but that didn't bother me. But what did bother me was the fact she was wearing a G.U.N uniform. I growled at the sight of her, and before Willa could stop me, I lunged for the human, my claws out, ready to rip her to shreads.

_'You humans will pay... This is for taking my mother, my father, Harrison, Jemma, Flower, Sian and... Daisy-May from me. This is for taking every bit of hope I ever had and crushing it in front of my eyes. You sicken me. You tried your hardest to kill me, so I'll just return the favour. I am Misteria the Wolf, killer, murderer, whatever you want to call it. I am the one who will prove you guys are heartless, mindless, soulless people who care not for the people, but your reputation. You killed my daughter, Faith, and I now have Roxi. I will not have you take away this child like you did my last! I will not let you take away any more of my family... Whatever I have left of it!'_


	16. 16) Calming her down

**Misteria the Wolf: Hey guys! Armadillo power to da max! **

**Carman the Hedgehog: I'm now pretty sure your mental. Or maybe you just had way too much J20.**

**Mephiles the Dark: Why J20?**

**Carman the Hedgehog: She gets really hyper on J20.**

**Misteria the Wolf: I'll have you know that I haven't had J20 in over... Well I haven't had it for a very long time. I am sorta hyper, but I don't know why. It might be all the pizza I had over the weekend or the chemicals from dissection, burning stuff, onions and slime making.**

**Carman the Hedgehog: When did this all happen?**

**Mephiles the Dark: She had an open day at her school or something where year 6's look around to see what school they want to go to. She was helping out with science.**

**Misteria the Wolf: And I set my hand on fire. Twice.**

**Carman & Mephiles: What?**

**Misteria the Wolf: It's simple- you get your hand and arm wet, the you mix gas with washing up liquid and warm water, grab the bubbles and cover your hand and arm in them, light them up and... a second of your hand coated in fire. It doesn't hurt as the water puts out the fire before it burns you so all you feel is the heat, and that lasts for like a second.**

**Carman the Hedgehog: Okay...**

**Mephiles the Dark: You just explained that as if you weren't mental...**

**Carman the Hedgehog: I'm making sure Rosalie, Jacqueline, Skye, Bokkun, Cloud, Roxanne and Bandit don't find about this, do it wrong, and burn down the whole city.**

**Misteria the Wolf: This chapter on, there will be some swears and foul language, mainly from yours truly... And Carman.**

**Carman the Hedgehog: What?!**

* * *

Xavier's pov:

I sat up, my head ringing. What had happened? I glanced out of the glass wall to see the waves crashing against the rocks and shark fins peering out of the water. I lifted my head up, only to feel searing pain in my neck.

"I'm... scared," I muttered to myself, "I want... mum and... dad..." My eyes began to water, "I want to see Amber. I don't want to be apart of the legend of the emerald... just... why me? Why me of all people?" I broke down, my head in my knees, and silently sobbed. No-one could hear me, no-one could save me.

"Why are you crying?" someone asked. It was female, but not Amber Rose. It sounded slightly older than her, but when I looked around, I couldn't see anyone, "You aren't apart of the legend,"

"Then why am I here?" I whispered, "Narezco sees the future, right? So, why hasn't he seen that I'm not what he thinks I am?"

"I'm afraid I can't answer that question, Xavier,"

"How do you know my name? How do half the people on this planet know me?"

"Your parents are famous G.U.N soldiers and part of the Sonic Heores. How wouldn't people know your name?"

"If you know my name, then I must know yours,"

"My name is Sian. Sian the Bat," she said and a brown bat with a mouse's tail and muzzle appeared before me in a flash of light. Her long hair flopped over one eye and cascaded perfectly down her back. I shook my head to get rid of the thought. She looked over twice my age!

"Wait... Sian?" I questioned, stepping back slightly, "The same Sain from..."

"The legend?" she finished and raised a brow, "why, yes. But, the legend is wrong. It states that I died in the darkness of my power, but I've known about my ability decades before the madness that is trying to diminish this work of art that is this planet arrived. I live on, even though Misteria, for once, is blind about it,"

"That's cool," I sighed, rolling my eyes, "any particular reason you're here? Because, I've already had two visitors, and it turns out they were in my mind. Oh, this real, right? Are you real, or just someone I'm communicating with telepathically?"

"Look out there," she pointed to the glass, "tell me how... Someone's coming," She didn't finish off her sentence.

"Who? Can you figure out who? It isn't... Narezco, is it?"

"No. The movements sound heavy and mechanical, male... or robot," She frowned, "Maybe it's a Dark Hunter..."

"Dark... Hunter?" I repeated, "What are they?"

"A pack of wolves from Oriento, a planet that sadly no more. I lived there just before the pack and the Black Arms, an elite group of intergalactic aliens, took over and killed everyone. The pack consists of genetically altered wolves, robot wolves or cyborg wolves. They kill without mercy. Have you heard of the Altha legend?"

"Altha... My grandfather was called Altha, from what I heard from Alana! He was a wolf scientist, wasn't he, with a cold demeanour to him, right?"

"Correct. Altha was a wolf... and also my uncle..." I blinked. Was she my second cousin then or something?

"What?!"

"I know... My dad was brother to Alana who married Altha just before Jacob was born,"

"You know Jacob? Is it true that he's good, or is Misteria just being confusing?"

"No. He's good," She said, "Do you want me to tell you the legend or not?" I nodded, "Altha possessed a power, the power to alter gravity fields, and they wanted him to be apart of their pack. Plus, they were in need of an Alpha male so their pack could live on. Altha refused to join the pack, so they turned on him and hunted him down,"

"Very knowledgeable about this, aren't you, mouse-bat individual," A metallic voice droned from behind us, "Please provide a logical explanation to your presence within this cell,"

"Well, you see," She replied, swaying her hips to either side as she walked up to him and trailed her finger down the robot's front. It was a orange wolf with demonic red eyes that looked like they shot lasers out of them. My eyes widened as she pecked him on the cheek, "I wanted to see if he was alright,"

"There has been no request to communicate with the male bat life-form at any point, Sian the Mobat,"

"No need to be a buzz-kill," She muttered and kicked in the bit where it counts. The orange wolf doubled over in pain as she grabbed my wrist and towed me out of the cell.

"What's a Mobat?" I asked.

"A Mouse and Bat hybrid. My mother was a rat while my papa was a bat. The rest is self-explanatory" Sian winked, "C'mon, we need to get out of here!"

"What about Amber Rose?" I asked and she stopped, "Are we going to rescue her?"

"If we must, Xavier,"

* * *

Rouge's pov:

We all looked up on the account of Topaz screaming. We saw her fall over and scramble backwards as Alana and Anya blocked the doorway. Roxanne ran past them and helped Topaz up.

"Calm down!" Alana hissed, "There is no need to attack her. Misteria! Misteria, just because she's apart of G.U.N doesn't mean she's your enemy." She and the tiger yelped as a black and white wolf jumped out and headed right for the human.

"Leave her alone, mama," Roxi whimpered, stepping in the way of Misteria. The wolf stopped and stared at her daughter, "Topaz won't hurt you. She's with us!"

"I'm not takin' any bloody chance!" Misteria hissed and pushed Roxi out of the way, "I'm sorry Roxanne but I can't take chances with G.U.N soldiers. Not after they took everyone away from me..."

"It doesn't mean every human is bad," Roxi retorted, "Topaz, Ella, Mr Tanaka, Chris, Chuck, the president, Helen, Danny, Francis and Abraham Tower are good! Don't hurt them!"

"Abraham... Tower... He... He betrayed us!" Misteria's eyes grew wide, "That asshole! I'm gonna snap that motherfucker's head clean of his body them make it watch as I cut open his chest and rip out his heart and shove it into his face!"

"Is revenge all you ultimate lifeforms think about?" Noah asked, "Well, except Narezco, but to be honest, he doesn't seem to be ultimate material,"

"Do you know what motherfudgers means?" Rosalie asked, "Because you seem pretty pissed with Abraham and called him that,"

"Where did you learn that language?" I asked, then I realized who before she answered, "Shadow! What have we discussed about swearing within earshot of Rosie?"

"I dunno," Shadow replied from the other room, "Why are you asking?"

"I think you said something bad around her!" I sighed, "Can you please come in here?"

"Nah, Football's on and we're drinking!"

"You know what I meant!"

"Do I?"

"Yes! Get your ass in here right now before I kick it out of there!" I screamed. Misteria blinked and tilted her head, "What don't you understand?"

"What makes you presume that I don't understand something?" She growled at me.

"Is it about the football?" Anya asked.

"No. I know what 'Football' means," The wolf nodded, "Football, a team game similar to the British sport, Rugby, with 11 players on each side. Forward passing is allowed and planned strategies and formations for play are decided during the course of the game. Also: Football, Noun, the oval-shaped inflated ball used in this game,"

"Okay..." Anya said slowly, "You know that, so what are you confused about?"

"Shadow watching sport. He was more of the type to take part, not watch,"

"Hey, she's awake!" Vector called, "What are you gals talking about with her?"

"Who is this smut?" Misteria asked.

"Watch your mouth, missy!" Vector hissed, "No way am I having anyone bad-mouth in my detective agency!"

"If that's what you want to call it..." Misteria muttered, "Place is a dump,"

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me: Dump. D-U-M-P!"

"I don't like your guts, Mist," Vector said coldly.

"That makes two of us, Asshole," Misteria said equally coldly.

"Is she usually like this, Wills?" Espio asked, "It doesn't seem right,"

"What do you mean by that, Chameleon?"

"N-Nothing!" Espio stuttered as I walked over to Shadow.

"Can't believe I'm saying this, but... I think I hate Misteria more than Carman!

* * *

Carman's pov:

"Why won't this god damn door open?" I hissed, almost yanking the handle off of Club Rouge's front entrance. Mephiles sat down on a bench and sighed. I pulled my fist back and punched the glass, but I had forgotten that the glass was triple-glaze, "Shit!"

"Ever wondered if they aren't in, Camilla?" the demon asked.

"Great work Einstein," I said sarcastically.

"You couldn't figure it out," he pointed out, "It isn't rocket-science!"

"... Hate you..."

"Sure you do,"

"I'm not kidding, Mephiles!"

"Maybe not, but _I _don't hate _you_," He looked over to his left, my right.

"What'ya lookin' at?" I asked, following his gaze, "There's nothing there!"

"No. Someone is there. Wait, no, four. Four people! How can't you see them? They are right in front of us... And the wolf is staring right at you,"

"What?" I asked, "What does he look like?"

"You seriously can't see them?" He looked confused, "The wolf looks quite like Silver, only... wolf. The tiger has quills like Sonic's, but considerably smaller; the rabbit was a light brown and looks like Pablo and the fox has short black hair and a black tipped tail, the insides of his ears are also black."

"The Wolf and tiger I know... But the rabbit and fox... Never seen anyone matching those descriptions."

"Hello Karma," I heard Altha say. Crap.

* * *

**RPG:**

**Rosalie the Hedgebat: Ok, Shockwave, question 1- What is your biggest fear?**

**Shockwave the Echidna: Alicia doesn't love me as much as I love her...**

**Rosalie the Hedgebat: What is your favourite food?**

**Shockwave the Echidna: Dunno. Maybe... Doughnuts. Yeah, doughnuts.**

**Rosalie the Hedgebat: If you had to choose between a panda bear or a gorilla to be your bodyguard, what would you choose and why?**

**Shockwave the Echidna: Pandas don't strike me as being super powerful, not saying Noah is bad, so I'll say the gorilla.**

**Rosalie the Hedgebat: What is your favourite colour?**

**Shockwave the Echidna: White.**

**Rosalie the Hedgebat: What is your favourite animal?**

**Shockwave the Echidna: Platypus **

**Rosalie the Hedgebat: What is your favourite college sports?**

**Shockwave the Echidna: I have been home-schooled.**

**Rosalie the Hedgebat: What is your favourite ice-cream flavour?**

**Shockwave the Echidna: Cookie-dough **

**Rosalie the Hedgebat: What sports do you like to play?**

**Shockwave the Echidna: Tennis and rugby **

**Rosalie the Hedgebat: Who is your favourite golfer?**

**Shockwave the Echidna: Tiger Wood**

**Rosalie the Hedgebat: Where would you like to go around the world and why?**

**Shockwave the Echidna: Rio because of the festivals the hold.**

**Rosalie the Hedgebat: Choose a male OC.**

**Shockwave the Echidna: Xavier.**

**Rosalie the Hedgebat: Not him.**

**Shockwave the Echidna: I've already chosen him, and I'm sticking with him.**


	17. 17) Football and semi automatic guns

**Mîstëria the Wolf: Hey guys! Man, been a while since I updated this story, hasn't it? Je blâme moi-même conscience pour moi exhortant à lancer de nouvelles fanfictions et se concenter davantage sur mes histoires Pokemon (recommandé lectures)**

**Carman the Hedgehog: This is no time to be speaking your new language, Bosindian, on the internet!**

**Mîstëria the Wolf: Je ne parle pas Bosindian, cette si français connard.**

**Mephiles the Dark: I'm pretty sure she isn't speaking Bosindian. It sounds like French.**

**Mîstëria the Wolf: Ding ding ding! Nous avons un gagnant!**

**Carman the Hedgehog: Cut that French nonsense out!**

**Mephiles the Dark: Just get on with the disclaimers already.**

**Mîstëria the Wolf: Nous ne possédons pas de Sonic le Hérisson ou des caractères liés. En outre, les Chasseurs de l'Ombre appartiennent à Power Armadillo (nom de notre entreprise, utiliser quelque chose qui est le nôtre et n'oubliez pas de mentionner que vous avez obtenu de nous).**

**Carman the Hedgehog: We only own the OCs used but Noah, Rae, Spencer, Serena, Alicia, Nitro or John. If we have missed anyone out of this list, please let us know.**

**Mephiles the Dark: Let's just get this over with already.**

**(We aren't going to give any translations to what Misteria said. We are only doing this as you are on a computer, tablet or whatever so it wouldn't kill you to open a new tab to look it up on google translate. PLEASE DON'T KILL ME AS I REFUSE TO GIVE TRANSLATIONS AND YOU'RE TOO LAZY TO LOOK IT UP BUT ACTIVE ENOUGH TO HUNT ME DOWN!)**

* * *

Jacob's pov:

_*Memory*_

_"No way Jake!" Willamina giggled, thumping me in the chest, "We are so not doing that! Alana would kill us, plus Altha has been having hallucinations and aggressive outbursts all week. Do you think he's having another one of those depression things again?"_

_"Nah, the guys off his rocker," I joked, receiving a cold stare from Wills, "What? Gerald says he's to corrupted to go back now. My father's insane, and there's nothing anyone can do to help him. No-one can bring his sister Hannah back from the grave. No-one can turn Stevie and Demonti to our side once more. We can't do anything,"_

_"Doesn't mean we can't try," The rabbit argued back, "Did we give up when Stevie and Eric turned against us and kidnapped June? No. Did we give up when Sîan was killed? No. Did we give up when Dottie began to die of old age? No. Why should we give up on curing your own father when we didn't give up on them?"_

_"Because we can't do anything to help my father!" I spat, catching the attention of Anya._

_"What's this about Altha?" She asked, "What are hallucinations?"_

_"Hallucinations are when you see stuff that aren't there sweetie,"_

_"So... Like what Mîstëria sees. You know, about that planet,"_

_"What?" I asked, my eyes wide._

_"C'mon, Jay, you know, right? She is your little sister," Anya frowned, "Mîstëria sees a planet in her sleep. And fighting. Lots of fighting. It's why she screams at night. Gerald told me,"_

_"I see..." Willa said slowly, "Mîstëria sees the past, doesn't she?"_

_"I think that's what he said..." Anya pondered. She then looked over to the window looking into the hallway and gasped, "Altha!"_

_"What?" I asked, turning around. There was mother, Mîstëria and father. My sister had hidden behind the hedgehog while the white wolf was screaming at the top of his lungs. Mother held on strong, holding Mîstëria behind her. We all knew the young wolf was terrified by her own dad. Father's wrists were covered in blood and he held a knife in his hand._

_"We... We've got to do something. Anything. He managed to find a knife!" Willa stuttered._

_"No, mother will not allow it. We'll just get hurt and she'll blame it on herself," I muttered, hanging my head low._

_"Are you saying we do nothing?" Anya questioned._

_"Sometimes doing nothing is the best thing to do," I answered. I was trying to be as brave as a 10 year old could be, but inside I was screaming at father, begging him to stop, to forget about the past. But I know it's futile as he's just insane and he'd turn the knife from him to me in a matter of seconds. All I wanted to do was cry. He was the ultimate enemy to me when he was like this._

_*End Memory*_

I slowly propped myself up with my elbows before I winced in pain. I held my hand to the back of my head and felt something warm and wet. Bringing my hand into my field of vision, I could see that my hand was coated in a red liquid. Blood? Why was I bleeding? I began to growl before the pain jabbed me again. Why is doing the simplest of things agony now?

"Ow..." I muttered lowly, wincing in pain. I looked around to see that I was in some sort of medical bay. I could tell because of the medical bed I was lying down on and the foul smell of antibiotics, What... happened? Why did I see that memory?" I knew that memory was long forgotten, so why did it suddenly come back to me?

_"Where is father?"_ I heard myself say.

"Mîstëria, I swear if this is another one of your jokes, I'm gonna kill you!" I screamed, causing a confused sound to echo from the other room, "Who the hell are you? Where am I?"

_"Mîstëria need medical..." My ears drooped down before I could finish and collapsed._

"Oh, right..." I muttered, "I... Was hurt..." My eyes flickered to the doorway, "Why... Why haven't they killed me or sent me to the military to be probed or something?"

_"Fine," Shadow muttered, "But, as soon as Mîstëria is healed, you're going to prison, for good."_

Wasn't Misty better yet? She wasn't in the room so I figured she was okay now, but maybe not. A green crocodile walked in slowly, eyeing me carefully. Of course he would, these twats believed that I was a mass murderer, corrupt like my father.

"I hope you aren't as rude as your sister when you first wake up," he muttered, "It's like she ate a full 5 course meal of hatred, grumpy, bitchy, stroppy and bad-mouthy,"

"Well, you didn't try to strangle me on sight, so what's the occasion? You gonna torture me first? Cause me as much pain as possible before you kill me?" I asked, turning my head to the side. Big mistake. Unimaginable pain shot throughout my body.

"What makes you think that?" The crocodile asked, "Listen, Jacob, Silver told us everything. Shadow might not trust you as of now, but he will soon, I swear. We believe you're innocent, so there is no need to be afraid of us,"

"Don't flatter yourself. You're only doing this so you can shock me as much as possible when you bring me in. I know all of the tricks! I've been a supposive criminal the majority of my life, and I know you don't trust me like Shadow. I can see it in your eyes; I see fear, not trust. Just like every other," I growled, causing the pain to return once more, "Gah! Shit!"

"Hey, Vector, what's going on? He awake or not?" A gruff voice asked, slightly irritated.

"Calm down Espio! He's awake, but oddly suspicious of us," the crocodile yelled back, causing me to cringe. Damn, and I thought he was yelling before! "He seems to be bleeding though,"

"What?" I heard Willa exclaim. I was quite suprised; I could've sworn she was dead or something, "I'll help!" She ran in and gasped at the sight, "Shoot, that a lot of blood! We need to clean the wound up before it becomes infected. Mina, we're gonna need a bowl of warm water and a cloth! Vector, I've got this, you need to sort your detective agency out and keep a watchful eye on Mîstëria,"

"Okay Wills, but keep your guard up, we still don't know about Jay," He said.

"Don't worry big guy, I've got it. And if he does attack me, remember that I'm a master samurai," She smiled warmly as a mongoose brought in a bowl of water and quickly left.

"Wow, for once, you're actually acting smart. And mature,"

"Really?"

"Didn't think it would last..."

"What does that mean?" She growled.

"Nothing." Vector smirked and walked off. Willa sighed and walked over to my side. She picked up the cloth and slowly dabbed the patch of my fur where most of the blood was clotted in. She was being unintentionally gentle with me.

"Doesn't need to be that soft," I said, sitting up now. She smiled lightly and squeezed my hand.

"Yes I do,"

"What are you-" I trailed off when she brought her face close to mine, her eyes closed. Her soft lips pressed onto mine and dropped the cloth. I didn't know what to do so I just went along with it and kissed her back, only lightly, but she pulled away anyway.

"I... Uh... I didn't mean to do that..." She sighed, picking up the cloth to resume cleaning my wound, "I'm sorry Jacob... I just... I really don't know... What to think of you anymore..."

"What's that supposed to mean?" I grunted, "I haven't done a thing to you!"

"Don't lie to me!" She snapped, slapping me around the face, "You're just a sick minded bastard who doesn't care on what other people think! I trusted you, I loved you, but you turned against me. You tried to kill me," Her voice lowered with every sentence until it was nothing but a whisper, "I... I can't ever forgive you for that..."

"But, that's wrong," I muttered, making her raise a brow.

"Eh? And how's that?"

"I've never done a thing to you. I'd never dream of doing anything to you. When was this? When you thought I turned against you I mean,"

"The Ark. I was just wandering the hallways when you jumped out, your ghostly claws caked in fresh blood. You... You said you did something horrible to Mîstëria and Pablo, but they were alive. That's what you said,"

"I never said that..."

* * *

Xavier's pov:

"Wait up Sîan!" I yelled, tripping over my own feet, "I'm not as fast as you!"

"I'm not risking them catching me again!" the brown mouse/bat growled, "I just want to be free for once in my life!"

"But Xavier's just a kid!" Amber snapped, "He shouldn't be used to running for his life!"

"Thanks Amber," I sighed before we heard gunshot. The red hedgehog looked behind and smiled ever-so slightly, "What? Have they stopped chasing us?"

"Kinda," she replied, "Their attention is on a guy with a semi-automatic machine gun. He's opening fire at them, but that will only stall them. Bullets alone won't hurt them,"

"How come?" I asked.

"Dark Hunters are either altered, cyborg or robotic beings, mainly wolves, and so they are adapted so they can't be killed by bullets or blood loss or due to old age," Sîan explained quickly, grabbing my wrist, "We need to go before he's killed!" I signed and turned around. His hazel eyes met mine and it felt like he knew him. He kicked a brown wolf with black hair in the stomach, making her drop to the floor like a rock and hit the orange wolf with the butt of his gun. Out of breathe, he ran over to us and smiled at me.

"Hello... Xavier..." He wheezed, "You okay?"

"Simon? What're you doing here?"

"They caught me and hurt Timmy really bad..."

* * *

Mîstëria's pov:

I frowned upon the guy with the whistle broke up a fight with two of the footballers. That red echidna was screaming his lungs out at the tv and Shadow sighed. The blue hedgehog slapped his palm into his forehead and the yellow echidna's mouth was wide open.

"That Patrick Willis deserves to be beat up by Phillip Rivers! That bastard insulted his mother!" The older echidna snapped.

"Comment chaude est dirigée cette échindné rouge?" I asked Anya as she walked in with a light blue tiger baby in her arms.

"Ganz. Aber keine Sorge, Sie werden es gewöhnen. Have ich nicht, aber ich werde bald," She replied with a slight giggle.

"Möglicherweise haben Sie nicht, aber ich sicherlich haben. Ich hörte jedes Wort, und ich werde nicht zögern, Knuckles erzählen," Byron growled, making us both jump, "Hast du nicht zwei Hündinnen sehen, er sab (don't know hot to get the thing up) neben ihm?"

"Leider Bruder! Ich habe nicht zum Zorn du meinst aber Mîstëria muss über diese Leute kennen! Sie traut sie alle!" Anya whimpered. That red echidna looked over at us and chuckled.

"I think I heard my name at one point!" He smiled, "What'ya talking 'bout?"

"Est-il important que nous parlions?" I muttered, "Juste, mais I'enfer et regarder cette excuse pathétique pour un sport!"

"Don't be so rude Mîstëria!" Anya hissed.

"And don't you dare diss Football!" Byron added.

"Oh no she didn't!" that red echidna gasped.

"Got a problem with that?" I asked slyly, smirking.

"Bring it on bitch!"

"Don't think about it Knucklehead," The blue hedgehog held his stupid friend back, "If she's anything like Shadow or Carman... Just think. They've both floored you in seconds!"

"Fine!" Knuckles growled, "But she still pisses me off,"

"She just needs time," Byron sighed, "She's very skittish when she is in the company of people she doesn't know or who scare her,"

"But she still dissed Football!" the younger echidna argued, "C'mon, just let the two of them fight; it'll be like the Willis/River fight a minute ago!"

"Yeah, just let me at her!"

"Why are echidna males so immature?" Shadow muttered before he took a long gulp of beer, "Mîstëria, best to get out of here,"

"Fine," I growled and walked off, "I have better things to do anyway!"

* * *

**RPG:**

**Rosalie the Hedgebat: Hi!**

**Xavier the Bat: I really don't want to be here...**

**Rosalie the Hedgebat: I really don't care. Who was your first crush?**

**Xavier the Bat: Are you really going to make me say that all over the internet?**

**Rosalie the Hedgebat: Yes.**

**Xavier the Bat: ...Fine, Kira the Bunnie!**

**Rosalie the Hedgebat: That bitch? Damn... You really have a bad taste in girls! If you had been stranded on a desert island and can only bring one item, what would it be and why?**

**Xavier the Bat: A jar of cookies as I'll need something to eat while I'm flying back to shore. Seriously, I'm a bat, like I'm ever going to get stranded on an island!**

**Rosalie the Hedgebat: Who is your favourite golfer?**

**Xavier the Bat: I don't watch golf. Why do they claim it as a sport?**

**Rosalie the Hedgebat: What's your favourite food?**

**Xavier the Bat: Cookies.**

**Rosalie the Hedgebat: What's your favourite movie?**

**Xavier the Bat: Oblivion.**

**Rosalie the Hedgebat: On any normal occasion, I would ask you to pick someone, but I have a special message- the next RPG is going to be the last. I know it's sad, but this one is on Misteria the Wolf. Well, it's kind of a double special. One for the character and another for the actual author. Regular questions for the character and not too personal questions for the author.**


End file.
